


The Darker Side Of Love

by MythicalWritings



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fisting, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Love, Forced Orgasm, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knifeplay, Light Sadism, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Coercion, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Non-Consensual Violence, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWritings/pseuds/MythicalWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not always about everlasting feelings of delight to be in another's presence, sometimes it can become something a whole lot darker. Just what happens when a misunderstood promise becomes tainted by the passage of time and experience?</p><p>Darker Side Of Love explores the depth someone will go to gain revenge against another person and looks inside the mind of the individual on the other side of this hatred, both from the very beginning, through to the very end. </p><p>Prepare for a dark trip, it won't all be roses and love hearts here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> \- This was inspired by an idea that I conjured while roleplaying as part of a Star Trek group (hence dubious ST references), credit for characters that aren't Dranzer or directly related to him goes to those people without whom this would never have been written  
> \- This is a very violent story in parts, though it is inter-spaced with some calmer elements so hopefully it won't be too hard to read  
> 

Prologue

There is often a moment; brief and yet powerful, where the world changes form. A moment where black and white become grey and grey itself vanishes forever. This is my story and it tells of the moment when the world forever changed for me; losing all colours, fading only to black.

Chapter 1 – Insanity

“You know, I think I see why you like him?”  
“I thought you would, in the right light he is a real heart breaker.”  
“Hmm, you are not wrong there. Can I break him first?”

I awoke to the sound of voices and one hell of a headache. I opened my eyes slowly, flinching when the light from the bare bulb seared my brain. My head was pounding; the pain localised mainly on the right hand side, a sure sign that my discomfort wasn’t natural. Gingerly I reaching up and instantly felt dried blood caking my hair; a sharp intake of breath escaping me at the implications.  
  
“Hey look, sleeping beauty awoke,” declared the first of the duo of voices; mere seconds before fingers roughly grabbed my chin and some lips forced themselves hard against mine; tongue probing, trying to gain access to my mouth. Overwhelmed by confusion I frowned and pulled back only to feel a weight settle on my knees instead.  
  
“Good morning beauty, rest well?” the voice asked again.  
  
I shifted my focus downwards from the light and was confronted by the sight of a man with short black hair, and a vicious glint in his eyes. Here was a vision of a man, one clearly tainted by insanity. But before I had time to reflect upon this unsettling turn of events I spotted his companion striding over. He was similar in build to the first man, though his hair was brown and his eyes more cunning, calculating. This man was clearly sizing me up.  
  
“What?” I asked, looking between the two, focusing more on the second one since I hated the lust I saw when I looked into the eyes of the first. “What do you want?”  
  
“Hmm...I think he needs a clue,” the second man said, walking up behind me before he leaned forwards to lick my neck, his tongue slowly moving to my cheek where it came to a blessed stop. “Do you think we should give him one?” He asked, whispering in my ear, his eyes no doubt on his companion.  
  
“You mean like this?”  
  
With a start I felt a hand brush my groin and it was at this point I became aware that I was securely tied to the chair upon which I had awoken.  
  
“Perhaps a little more subtle, I am not sure he got it.”  
  
“Hmm...This then?” The hand that had previously simply brushed my over crotch now slid beneath the waistband of my trousers, fondling my genitals harshly. Clearly enjoying the experience, the dark haired man took his time, looking me directly in the eyes as he carried out the minor assault. “If that isn’t enough, then I will spell it out,” he said, shuffling forward so that he was able to press his body hard against mine. “We want you,” he explained breathlessly into my ear. “We want all of you. We want you in us and we want to be deep inside you. We want to hear you scream. We want to see you cry. We want to see you break. We want everything you have, and we will take it by force if you don’t give it up willingly. Do you understand now, pig?” He snarled, forcing his lips against mine again, his hand gripping my balls tightly; so hard, in fact, that I gasped. Seizing his chance the dark haired man forced his tongue inside my mouth, rubbing it against mine even as I tried to move it out of the way. His companion no longer just content to watch now began to suck my neck, moving to my ear lobe, unable or unwilling to stop himself groaning in support of his partner’s words.  
  
“It will be good,” he whispered. “You will love it,” he added, rubbing his hands all over my body, giving me an idea of what he wanted later.  
  
“How about a taste of things to come?” The first man asked, before sliding off my knee and repositioning himself in between my legs. My eyes were wide open as I stared at him, though he didn’t notice, his eyes were far too busy drinking in the sight of my still-covered groin. Without wasting another word the first man used his hands to quickly unfasten my trousers and move them down out of the way to reveal my flaccid penis, an offering which he took eagerly into his hands. “Hmm...even soft you are impressive,” the green eyed man muttered as he ran his hand over the head before leaning forwards to gently suck it, his tongue softly running over the tip.  
  
Seizing his chance, or unable to resist any longer, the second man turned my head so he could kiss me; the first man’s actions making me so breathless I didn’t fight when the tongue entered my mouth and started exploring. The sensations from below were simply too much and I could hardly believe it was happening.  
  
“I think he likes it Krista,” the first man exclaimed before looking up at his partner, his hand moving up and down the shaft of my rapidly hardening cock as if to illustrate his point.  
  
“I think he does,” the one evidently named Krista replied, his hands moving over my body again as his own excitement began to grow.  
  
The unnamed man shared a final smirk with Krista before he once again lowered his lips to my penis, taking it into his mouth eagerly, as though we were lovers recently reunited.  
  
“Do you think he likes tasting as much as he likes being tasted?” The second man, Krista asked as he rubbed his own cock against my bound hands, working himself easily into a state of impressive arousal; a condition which we both now shared as the feel of the first man’s moist mouth and expert tongue was causing me to groan as my own treacherous excitement built.  
  
“Try him,” my abuser paused just long enough to say, his hand flicking my now-hard cock teasingly as he gazed lustfully at his partner, “I won’t complain.” And with that the unnamed man lowered his head back over me, his hands on my knees as he pushed them apart so that he was able to take my cock deeper into his mouth, his actions settling into a steady and obviously well-practiced rhythm that my body was utterly powerless against. So lost was I in the waves of pleasure and desire that were flowing against the currents of my fear and shock that my eyes soon found themselves closed against everything as I did my best to reset the balance and force away the red tide of lust. Unfortunately, I was so lost to the fight that I was completely oblivious to Krista’s actions until the shock of his erect penis being thrust into my mouth caused me to sit bolt upright and instinctively try to pull back. Ever alert, or at least more alert than I, Krista was able to keep me in place with a firm tug on my hair.  
  
“Don’t even think about it, bitch,” Krista snarled while pushing himself deeper inside my mouth, forcing his way down my throat as his partner changed his own actions from those of a lover to those of a tormentor; his teeth now sending shockwaves of pain through my body as he bit the tender flesh of my fully erect member.  
  
“You will take me in, whore,” Krista instructed; the pull on my hair adding its own waves of pain to those from my penis. “You will suck me as he sucks you and when I cum you will eat it up and you will love it. Do you understand?” He asked, while instinctively and forcefully adjusting my position so that he was able to get deep enough inside my throat to cause me to gag until he pulled out again. The tears that came to my eyes were as unbidden as the actions that were being perpetrated against my body, and I was unable to think coherently enough to register Krista’s question until it was repeated: “Understand?” he yelled, pulling my head back now so that he could glare into my eyes. Still barely able to form coherent thoughts, I could only nod my response and hope that that would be enough to sate him for now.  
  
“That didn’t sound like an answer,” the other man cooed; his hand now squeezing my balls tightly, seeking to cause pain that way. “I think you should try again, dog, ‘yes master’, would sound better. ‘Yes master, I want you’, ‘I will do anything you say’, ‘Please give it back to me, let me suck you and fuck you’. ‘Take me.’ ‘Oh yes! Please take me’,” The first man said in a mocking tone, his grip on my sack tightening with each line as if to let me know that I didn’t have an option but to say what he wanted.  
  
“I...understand,” I managed, my pride, ever at the ready, stopped me from saying more. Evidently this show of prideful withholding was not what Krista had sought and he grabbed my throat, squeezing hard; his fingers moving with natural ease over my arteries and windpipe as his eyes bored into mine, watching my expressing as the darkness began to encroach into my vision and the world sought to fade into a dull mindless echoing inside my head.  
  
“Try again,” Krista snarled, shoving his cock back into my mouth, his grip on my hair once again, helping him angle my mouth properly so that he could force himself to the back and onwards, down my throat. The new combination of gagging and breathlessness did nothing for my tenuous grip on consciousness and I soon found myself losing the war to remain awake.  
  
Seemingly oblivious to Krista’s actions his partner resumed sucking of my penis, his hand now adding to the pleasure as it joined the rhythm and massaged the rock hard shaft; the pleasure from these actions seeming to combine with the suffocation to cruelly increase my pleasure. Instinctively, for I was now beyond any rational thought, I grimaced as I felt my climax approaching, the cock in my mouth almost forgotten against my own desire.  
  
“Mmm that’s better,” Krista managed, his own breathlessness a clear indication of his levels of excitement, “you’re actually sucking my cock now whore; much better.”

By now I was so lost inside my own pleasure that I hadn’t realised that my actions had changed and that I had been lulled by my body into giving into the will of my captors. However, doubtlessly spurred on by the higher pitch to my strangled-groans and the thrusting actions of my pleasure-seeking-hips, the first man increased the speed of his actions, moving his lips to my balls, sucking and biting them while his hand massaged my cock frenetically. The combination of such well practised actions soon meant that I was completely powerless against the shuddering climax that was forced upon me; though given the force with which my hips had begun thrusting, it would have been hard to convince even myself of the presence of collusion at that singular moment. Obviously pleased by this stolen orgasm my abuser quickly moved his lips to the head of my penis, sucking deeply to claim the sum total of my juices before he stood and released my now only semi-hard member from his lips and with it the singular grip he had had on my pleasure-sedated mind.  
  
Still, the release of my cock did nothing to alleviate the control my captors had on the rest of my body, despite the fact my throat had been released sometime previous. In fact, the loss of that distraction made everything else stand out starker and I was soon aware that the angle of the cock in my mouth was changing; a clear indication that the two men were now more distracted by themselves than they were by me. And while up until now Krista’s actions had been rhythmic and steady, they soon became harder and more frantic. Instead of simply thrusting his cock within my mouth to remain excited, he began to pound himself against me; no longer any rational thought given to the depth or force of his actions. It was clear that Krista no longer cared if I gagged or my lips started to bleed; this was now all about him and once his passionate kiss with the first man was finished Krista viciously grabbed my hair, re-adjusting the angle of my mouth so that he was able to push his cock deep inside, as far as he could go; the fingers of his free hand now massaging his balls with enough excitement that they constantly came into contact with my chin, keeping me appraised of his eagerness to reach his own climax. “Oh yes...” Krista breathed, a slight change in volume indicating that he had twisted to his partner just long enough to add, “Enter me...please? You don’t have to cum, but oh gods I want to feel you inside me while I fuck the crap out of this dog!”  
  
Eager to sate the desires of his partner, the first man now climbed onto the arms of the chair, balancing with the skill of a circus performer as he entered Krista and not even the remnants of my own pleasure could hold back the wave of pure fear that flooded my body at the implications of this new development, A second thought hot on the heels of the first as I once again tried in vain to wrap my mind around what was happening; to gain even a small grain of understanding which would explain what hell I had wandered into. Those thoughts, however, were easily stolen from my bedeviled mind when moments later an extra hard thrust forced my head hard against the back the chair, Krista’s cock now reaching so far inside my mouth and throat that I wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that I was eating everything he had. The new force pressed my lips so hard against my mouth that I began to taste my own blood along with his pre-cum. Krista’s actions were no longer smooth or kind; they were done with no regard for me, controlled as they were by the man behind. With this new combination of pleasurable delights it didn’t take long for Krista to reach the point of no return, and ever alert to an opportunity he was quick to push his partner off the chair so that he could position his cock by my broken lips and take charge of his orgasm himself. Keeping the head in position Krista stroked the shaft of his rock hard member a few final times before he shot his spunk directly into my gasping mouth, careful to milk out his entire offering before he seized by chin and forced my head back; the thick salty liquid seemingly wishing to mock me itself as it slithered languidly down my throat despite my instinctive gagging protests.  
  
“So,” Krista mockingly inquired once he was done, “how do I taste, whore?”  
  
Eager to either sit while he recovered or simply seeking a better vantage point from which to observe my personal torment, Krista relocated from the arms of the chair and took his partner’s place on my lap, his keen eyes never leaving my face as he observed my struggles against encroaching shame and overwhelming revolution at what I had just been forced to consume. The whole thing was simply far too much for my brain to comprehend and I was unable to contemplate a response to his question, were one even needed.  
  
“You taste so good he is speechless,” the still nameless man responded for me, a cruel laugh showcasing his sadistic mirth at my plight while his fingers ran softly across my bruised lips, his tongue following close behind as he lapped up the blood that had just begun to dry around the shallowest of the cracks.  
  
“You’re bias Crux, but looking at him he does seem to be in a state of bliss, doesn’t he?”  
  
“That would be because of my actions, my love,” the man, now revealed to be Crux replied, before he changed position and rested his chin on my shoulder, his hand casually moving down my back before coming to a pause teasingly close to the opening between my arse cheeks. “Perhaps I should show him true bliss?”  
  
“Hmm, I think you should. Release him, let’s move him somewhere he will be more...comfortable.”  
  
“Now that is an idea that I like.”  
  
Pausing only long enough to kiss my neck Crux was quick to remove the bonds around my wrists and allowing my hands to drop to my sides, where they remained only briefly before, without warning, they shot forwards, wrapping around the neck of the first man and squeezing hard with the completely irrational but definitely intended hope of killing him; of breaking him; of snapping him like a fucking twig. While I was not one often given to hate, I suddenly found myself deep in its throes as I felt my abuser’s life blood pump beneath my fingers. In that moment I felt I could win. I was sure I could that was...until the world went black with a clap of thunder.  
  
I had forgotten about Crux!


	2. Chapter 2 – Past Memories

“Come on Dranzer, follow me. I want to see if you can catch me; don’t give up, not until you have caught me.” The voice of my friend carried dreamily through the air, plunging me back through the years as effectively as simply opening my eyes after a particularly troubling dream.

Before me the scene began to recreate itself, all the colours vivid, the smell of the corn in the field returning me to my 19th year and the intense innocent love I felt for Erik. I was 19. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, thin physique, hell he was the works and this was my first love. He had been drawn to me through time, circumstance and common interests, well one interest anyway, that of one another.

It didn’t take me long to catch him. Erik was lithe, but I was stronger and with such an appealing invitation made, I was also the most determined. Our fight, begun the moment we were close enough, soon became something altogether different; a fumbling exploration of our youthful bodies, nervous, tentative and pure. Our kisses were hungry, as were our hands, hips and minds.

The only pause in our frantic actions occurred when Erik, breathless above me, made a simple request of my open heart: “Can I love you?”

His words had been spoken so softly and so carefully that I was unable to do anything but nod my agreement. I had wanted him then; the desire had been driving me mad and I was more than happy to give him permission to move to the next stage of our youthful bonding.

Truth be told I had spent many fugitive nights touching myself while imagining my hand was his; that my pleasure was being given to me by Erik and not merely by my own hand. When I climaxed, and I always did when thinking about him, it would be Erik’s name that I would holler into my pillow. This moment, his asking to make my body his own, it was a dream; in the truest sense of the words and I knew he could see it in my eyes. I wanted him; perhaps I always had.

Our youth made our actions fumbling as we removed the scant remainder of our clothes; Erik’s lips hardly leaving mine as we sought to become one; his body was gently pressing against my own, my arms around him, holding his warm skin against mine. Somehow, despite the blood pounding in my eyes, I was aware of the sun beating down from above, the heat making us feel as though we were the only ones in this corn-filled desert world. It was our world and so we took our time. We explored each other; enjoyed each other and when Erik finally turned me over and entered me I was so eager for him; so mad with desire that I screamed for him. When Erik’s impressive manhood moved inside me the pain was so exquisite my hands gouged deep troughs into the dirt. My own penis so close to bursting despite a lack of direct stimulation that I was amazed, the power of being loved by someone was beyond all imagining; though that feeling itself paled in comparison to the feeling of being claimed by Erik. The moment I felt his warm seed inside me, so deeply embedded within my body, I cried out, my own climax inspired by his actions and falling wasted on the ground though I didn’t care. I had Erik’s seed, I only wanted his.

After the act we cuddled in the sun; the very picture of two lovers gazing at the sky together. I stroked his hair, he kissed me and beneath that burning mass of endless life and possibility we vowed to never part, not when we fitted together so perfectly.


	3. Hidden Truths

When I awoke again it was to an even bigger headache and the awareness of impending malicious intent; a sense of foreboding settling quickly as I became aware of both the bed beneath me and the body above. The terror only increased when the final braincells awoke and conceived of our position on all fours and humiliatingly vulnerable to whatever else my sick companions were imagining.

“We meet again, whore.” The voice belonged to Crux who I could see sat across the bed from me, a position which surely meant that the warmth pressed against my back belonged to Krista. “Did you have a nice sleep, whore? Was it restful? For your sake I hope the answer to both those questions is a yes, you will need your strength if you are to endure what we have planned for you.”  
  
Almost as if they had spent my period of unconsciousness planning this, Krista used that cue to move his body closer to mine, closing the gap so that the head of his erect cock was now resting between my buttocks, not entering, merely teasing with the promise of what was going to happen and what it was that I was going to require my strength for.  
  
Only through the act of frantically trying to escape did I once again become aware that I was bound in place; this time it was my hands and feet against the legs and side of the bed, there was so little give in the ropes that I knew they wouldn’t be taking any chances this time. Was it possible that I had managed to hurt Krista in some way and if so, was this his revenge? I didn’t have to wait long to get my answer.  
  
“I think he should be made to pay his previously foolish actions, don’t you Crux?”  
  
“Definitely, the bitch whore tried to kill you, Krista, a most foolish action.”  
  
“It’s funny, whore, I know you’ll find this funny,” Krista resumed the dialogue, his tone strongly suggesting that I was in for a sadistic monologue, one which his erect cock obviously found inspiring as it began to press more insistently against my backside. “We had considered letting you leave after maybe one or two fucks, but now I think we will have to fuck you until the bleeding brings you close to death or until we have done everything to you and can do no more, whichever comes first.”  
  
“You are letting the whore off too easy,” Crux moved across to the bed, his finger tracing a line across my lips as I found myself compulsively watching him to seek distraction from the awareness that was firing through the vast majority of my synapses. “He tried to kill you Krista, this shouldn’t be over until we have broken him. This ordeal shouldn’t end until he is so lost to his own despair that the last thing he ever thinks about doing is attacking us, or any like us, ever again.”  
  
“I agree,” Krista’s voice was spoken directly into my ear, his hips grinding against mine, though he was still content to remain outside me for now. “What was to be a simple sexual encounter will now become a lesson: you will learn not to fight us. You will learn that we are your masters now,” I felt his finger run down my neck, my back, down to my rim which he entered and began to slowly explore, his cock now against my left buttock; hard and ready for entry when he deigned to let himself. “You will learn to obey us; to deal with our whims; to accept and sate our every desire, and at the end you will be so broken here,” he tapped the side of my head with his other hand, “that all you will be able to think about is us. All you will see when you close your eyes will be us. When you breathe you will smell us. When you dream you will be haunted by us. We shall stalk your every waking moment and you will remember that you asked for this. You will be tormented by the simple fact that we were merciful right up until the point that you tried to kill me. To put it simply, whore, you will regret that decision, we will make sure of it.” With his prophecy complete Krista wasted no more time before he lubricated my anus with his precum and began to force himself inside; the pain of my body’s shocked defiance second only to that which was pulsing through my neck as Krista blissfully bit down hard enough to pierce the flesh.  
  
Unable to do anything more than withstand the torment, I gritted my teeth hard against the pain in a bid to stop myself giving in to the animalistic desire to simply scream out the agony and shame until this moment was over. It had been easy with Erik, I had wanted him and so he had fit perfectly within me. Krista I didn’t want, and as my body strained against that hated revelation, so Krista forced him cock past my lame defenses, hindered now purely by his own immense girth.  
  
“Is he tight?” Crux’s voice seemed to echo from just in front of me, his chin now resting against my right shoulder as he watched his partner pound away, no care or preamble stopping him full enjoyment of what I had to offer him.  
  
"Oh yes, very tight,” Krista managed, his hands on my shoulders as he used my body as leverage for his thrusts; each action seeming to send his cock deeper inside me in complete disregard of my resistance and safety.  
  
Twisting some of my hair in his hand Crux watched my expression with mirthful delight, alternating between drinking in my torment, pressing painful kisses against my broken lips, and watching the act itself being committed behind me. The combination of stimuli was obviously inspiring if the lust in Crux’s eyes and the hunger of his kisses was any indication. Still, as though to ensure I knew exactly what to expect he added a few choice words into the torturous mix. “Once my partner has done I think I will test you for myself, see if you are really as tight as Krista believes,” Crux promised, his eyes never leaving mine. “What do you think, whore? Are you eager to have a second cock inside you, given as you are so clearly enjoying this one.”  
  
While Crux spoke Krista continued to work away to his own rhythm, only the increased tones and mumbled agreements showing that he was even aware that his partner was still in the room and occasionally speaking. Aware of Cruz or not, it didn’t take long for Krista to reach his first shuddering climax; one more final thrust all that was needed to taint my body with a sick warmth that evoked no fond memories; this side of me stolen, taking with it the sanctity of everything that Erik had once managed to gift to me, all those years ago in that sun blistered corn field.  
  
Obviously not wanting to waste any precious seconds Crux was inside me the second Krista was out of range, his haste causing him to vault over my shoulders to reach my ass and the hole he so desperately sought to fill. Thankfully Crux’s entrance was easier than Krista’s but any pain that may have been spared by that fact, was returned tenfold due to Crux’s violence as well as his impressive girth and I had little choice but to seek the safety of the mattress to stifle the cries that wanted so desperately to escape me; both from the sick knowledge of what Krista had left behind, and the pain that Crux was seeking to cause with his every thrust. No doubt noticing the action and my quest for defiant silence Crux grabbed hold of my hair, pulling my head up and arching my back viciously, rendering the safety of the fabric a vein dream beneath me.  
  
“Want to scream do you, baby?” Crux panted, in between thrusts, “well then go ahead and scream, we don’t mind,” he managed, showing his preference for my position away from any form of comfort by pulling my hair harder, my back now contorted painfully as I instinctively sought to alleviate some of the pressure by adjusting against it. However, despite my best intentions all that my new twisted arrangement seemed to do was aid Crux in penetrating even deeper inside, and his pleasure soon manifested itself in a clawing hand whose nails began to dig deep grooves into my chest, as though he wasn’t content with simply marking me with his semen, he had to claim my body in other ways as well. Not at all perturbed by his partner’s new foray into bloodletting, Krista moved to the front of the bed and began to trace the lines of Crux’s markings with his tongue; his delight of the coppery substance shown both by his gleeful exploration of the deeper gouges, and by his need to share the collection of blood with me, by way of a nearly passionate kiss.  
  
“Damn I bet he tasted good,” Krista mused, as he pulled away from the blood-sharing kiss, his tongue now free to lick his lips clear of any blood that has somehow managed to escape his previous foray along my chest.  
  
“Amazing...” Crux just barely replied, his breathing so deep that his words came across as more stuntingly thoughtful than elated by the memory.   
  
Now that he was so close to reaching his own climax, Crux’s thrusts had gained in both frequency and power, while his arms seemed to have naturally fallen into a near loving embrace which would have likely fooled any unsuspecting passerby into believing that this was not an act that went against every grain of my freedom, but was instead merely the union of two men who loved each other as much as I had once loved Erik. All the same, whatever this was, it didn’t take long for the union to bring Crux over the edge, adding his seed to that of Krista, each spurt of pleasure accompanied by a deafening shout, quite in contrast to Krista’s silent enjoyment. Only when he was completely spent did Crux release his hold on me and allow my upper body to return to the bed where it was soon joined by that of Crux himself, positioned now supine over me as he pressed a gentler kiss against my lips, a sated smile on his face that wouldn’t have done anything to dent the misguided belief of the aforementioned hapless passer-by! “Mmm...Very nice,” Crux eventually managed, stroking my cheek and closing his eyes against the bliss he was obviously feeling. “I am definitely having you again.”  
  
“As am I,” Krista promised, obviously to incite a level of fear that might otherwise have been lost from the gentle tone of Crux’s promise mere seconds earlier. Along with breaking any level of peace I may have felt from the moment, Krista also seemed to want to hamper Crux’s relaxation, and it wasn’t long before he turned to his mate – who was by now half asleep. “Come, we have to get ready for our meeting. Leave the slave here, he will be comfortable enough!”  
  
“Comfortable?” Crux repeated before he dreamily slid off my back, landing on his knees close to where he had been standing while taking his pleasure; this new position, while most likely accidental, was obviously pleasing and before he added anything to his reply, Crux paused to lick away the combination of semen that was slowly oozing from my body, drinking it up almost as eagerly as Krista had gone after my blood. “I thought that we didn’t care if he was comfortable, our goal here is to simply have him ready for our use whenever the urge takes us, however often that is.”  
  
And with that final promise Crux stood, and together he and Krista left the room, allowing my eyes to slowly drift closed as I sought the safety of the realm of dreams to guard against the darkness that had so obviously sought to become reality.


	4. Scream For Me

“It’s going to be sweet.”  
“It better be after all the trouble you put us through getting him here.”  
“What trouble? He walked onto the ship willingly when I told him what was waiting inside!”  
“What trouble? How about the trouble caused by coming here? Crossing borders for instance. Not to mention the hassle caused by keeping him here, shielded from discovery by his crew!”  
“It will be worth it Crux, trust me.”  
“I do. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone else before.”  
“Then love me. Here. Now.”  
“You don’t even have to ask.”

It was to the sounds of lust that I awoke the third time, an ever ready stream of shame instantly ready to fill in the mental gap left by slumber. I didn’t know how long the duo had been away before returning, but I felt instantly that the time I had spent sleeping had been a complete waste. I wasn’t a person that had generally been given to depressions of the sort that would render any free moments dreamy, but that was exactly what I had just done. Instead of escaping and seeking to be free of this torture, I had remained docile and in position, almost as though I was waiting for them to continue. It wouldn’t have been hard for people to imagine that that was what I had wanted, and to be honest I am not sure I can say what it was that had kept me there. I suspect it was fear; they had told me that my previous act of rebellion, though slight, had increased my time at their hands, perhaps I simply hadn’t wanted to give them a reason to remove the freedom entirely. Or perhaps I simply couldn’t summon the will, perhaps it was not retribution from them that I feared, but that of the outside world. Whatever it was that kept me in position while they were gone, it held such sway that not even after waking did I make any sort of move against them, or against my own lethargy. I merely observed the couple as they made love to one another in such a caring, tender way that I had little choice but to become mesmerised by the contrast. Both those men were, with me at least, brutal monsters, but put them together and they were clearly capable of great care and devotion. One had to wonder just how such a relationship worked.  
  
“He’s...watching,” the words were spoken by Crux; though he gave little indication that he had spotted me visually, his actions remaining solely devoted to his partner.  
  
“Think he’s....excited?” Krista replied, breathless as he pumped tenderly away, his body glistening with a sweat that clearly came from maintaining his desire as well as working in a quest for climax.  
  
“Naturally...we are... _that_ good after all...”  
  
Whether it was because they were ‘simply that good’ or not, it didn’t take long for Krista to reach climax, his seed obviously too special to be wasted as it was only seconds later that I felt it land on my cheek, joining its companion's in my captors’ quest to taint the entirety of my being with their sin. Mere moments later I heard a shuffling on the bed as Crux crossed over to my position, his hand on my chin as he angled my head upwards and gazed down into my eyes. I could see glee there, though he decided against any words, he was far too lost in his actions to bother with anything that wasn’t a noise of pleasure. Whatever his inner vision, it wasn’t long before Crux’s offering was gifted to me, his cock inserted in my forcibly opened mouth as he stroked himself towards full milking.  
  
“You made a good decision,” Krista commented, his gaze on my cheek as though the sight of his own gism was calling to him.  
  
“It wasn-“ I began to protest, but clearly my response wasn’t required and Krista cut it off by wiping his cum into my mouth and forcing my head further back so I had little choice but to swallow the combination of both their pleasures; the inside of my body now most definitely as tainted as the outside.  
  
“I think he likes Romulans,” Crux managed, still breathless from the sex and his resultant climax.  
  
“They way he was eating our seeds, I think he _loves_ Romulans,” his partner replied, a tender hand caressing my hair as though I were a pet who had just made him exceedingly proud!  
  
“We should let him taste more, he was good right?”  
  
“As good as could be expected for a first timer; with practice though I think he will be great.” The last words were whispered so close to my ear that they were clearly meant as a threat and I frowned accordingly.  
  
“What makes you think I would suck your rancid diseased twig of a cock?” I spat, my words far more about showing to myself that I wasn’t weak, than showing to them that I wasn’t the slave that they seemed to regard me as being. All their taunts had joined my own and by now I was 99% sure that my actions in remaining were a sure sign of weakness and agreement to participate in their sick imaginings. It no longer felt as though I could purely complain about their actions, my compliance in remaining behind while they were gone was a sign, in my eyes at least, that I had wanted to remain behind and this taunt, as foolhardy as it was, was my attempt at taking back some control of my own life. I had to prove that I was still my own person, because I no longer completely felt that I was. My body, for all its faults, was fast becoming their property and I that was something I could no longer allow, not if I wanted to be able to live with myself afterwards.  
  
My remark earned me a hand around my throat, one which wasted no time in squeezing tight enough to cut off my air as my head was forced further back, my back contorting so much so that I became genuinely worried that my spine would be dislocated as I was bent into a position that felt damn near 90 degrees.  
  
“You will suck our cocks because we say you will suck our cocks, do you understand bitch?” Krista snarled, biting my lip viciously as he forced me into a coppery kiss, his grip not letting up in the slightest, despite the obviously distracting act.  
It is amazing what the loss of air can do for the fighting spirit. The memory of my last brush with asphyxiation was still fresh in my mind and the second the dots began their march across my vision a second time I felt all my will to fight drain away; replaced by the need to survive the only way I knew how, by giving them what it was that they wanted: my agreement by way of some frantic nodding.  
  
“Speak it,” Krista demanded, obviously not pleased by either my giving up so quickly, or the method by which I chose to voice my surrender. “SHOUT IT!!”  
  
“I...understand,” I managed, my voice little more than a whisper because I didn’t want to speak the words, even now, and were I to speak them, I didn’t want to do so at a volume that anyone bar Krista could hear them.  
  
“Did you hear that Crux?” Krista asked, toying with my life as he delayed my release. “Did you hear the bitch beg?

  
“The bitch begged? I wasn’t aware of that,” Crux said, in a tone that suggested that what he was watching wasn’t as serious or important to him as it clearly was to me.  
  
“I didn’t think you would be,” Krista agreed, his grip on my throat tightening as his body pressed itself harder against mine, so close that I was able to feel that, however boring Crux found his actions, Krista was feeling exceedingly inspired by them. “Try it again bitch, louder this time.”  
  
I was gasping now because I couldn’t help myself, not only were the dots beginning to win the fight against my strive to remain conscious and alive, but my back was now so painful that a thin sweat had broken out across my entire body as each and every muscle strained to try and keep together, “I understand,” I managed, louder this time, though my pride still stopped me from shouting like he really wanted.  
  
“Are you shouting? Is he shouting do you think Crux?” Krista was openly mocking me now. There was little doubt in my mind that his delaying tactics were inspired by the fact I was obviously finding this admittance as painful as his physical actions. I wasn’t the sort of person to shout at the best of times, doing it under duress was definitely something that I had a lot of disagreement with, though as the dots began to take away the last vestiges of my free vision I came to realise that continuing to fight him wasn’t just foolhardy, it was paramount to suicide. Either unaware of, or uncaring about, my struggle, Crux and Krista continued their conversation as if I wasn’t even in the room.  
  
“Nope, I still didn’t hear anything. I would have heard a shout, don't you agree my love?”  
  
“I think so. Try again my sweet Cardassian whore,” Krista demanded, before kissing me again, my lips, my mouth, hell, my entire body now his to use at will because I couldn’t control my gasping lungs. It was only sheer self preservation that meant I was able to summon up enough air, awareness and strength to grant his request in hopes that pleasing him this one time would grant my release and perhaps a second chance to do things again in a way that wouldn’t result in my internment 6 feet under.  
  
“I UNDERSTAND!”  
  
“Did you hear that Crux?” Krista, invisible to me now my vision had gone, asked with obvious glee.  
  
“Maybe, get him to do it again so I can confirm,” Crux laughed, no longer hiding his enjoyment his voice clearly indicated that he was getting as much pleasure from my torment as Krista was.  
  
“You heard the man, let’s hear you declare that again bitch, as loud as you possibly can this time!”  
  
“I.....UNDERSTAND!!” This time I shouted the words with every last ounce of strength I possessed. I didn’t know if it was enough since I could barely hear anything now - my hearing was going the same way as my sight - though the loss of the vast majority of my senses did bring with it a certain panicky calm. It was with a completely dazed mind that I found myself wondering whether this sort of sensation would eventually give way to complete peace as darkness became all I would ever know; the idea somehow soothing as opposed to terrifying, as I expected it would have been yesterday.  
  
“I heard that,” Crux confirmed, most likely because he hadn’t finished with my body then because he sought to save my life.  
  
“Good, I don’t think he would have lasted much longer!” Sadistically pleased to have elicited from me something almost as precious as my seed and clearly harder for me to relinquish, Krista released his hold of my throat, releasing my body only when his was positioned underneath so that when I fell I landed against his chest instead of the mattress I would have instinctively sought comfort from. “You know Crux; if you want him to taste you again you should use him now. We are in the process of teaching him why not to resist, what better way to punctuate such a lesson than by showing him exactly what it is we are going to expect from him for the duration of his stay on our vessel.”  
  
“Mmm, I hoped you would say something like that my love,” Crux’s voice was coloured by his delight and he had no trouble moving into position; his cock inside my mouth mere moments later, thrusting deep inside since I couldn’t suck with any serious power and was unable to put up any meaningful resistance due to my battle back to complete consciousness. The fight to awareness was, itself, made an awful lot harder as each vicious inward thrust cut off my air as effectively as Krista’s hand had, leaving me gasping and in pain, the thoughts that he would kill me before the session was up returning tenfold. The horror at being in this predicament a second time in as many minutes was almost as shaming as the forced orgasm and the begging, and it was only my pride and outright stubbornness which helped my keep back the tidal wave of tears that longed to overcome me. Instead some deep inner core of strength took control, clenching my fists and helping me to time my breathing to match Crux’s thankfully rhythmic thrusts. It was all I could do to keep my sanity in a world that was rapidly stripping away the rest of my strength.  
  
It soon became clear that whatever else these men were, they were masters of stamina; the sight obviously proving so arousing to Krista that he could no longer hold back and with a few adjustments to his position he was soon masturbating as Crux continued to work himself towards climax using my ever tormented throat. Whether it was because he had come recently, or because the sight of my constant struggle for life was infinitely inspiring, Crux didn’t take long to reach a stage of elation and he thrust his cock as deep into my throat as he could possibly go, each time remaining in position until my lungs were gasping for air that they could not gain. A few final vicious thrusts as he pulled my head back painfully hard, all that needed for him to reach a full explosive orgasm that once again delivered to my stomach a taste of his seed, though slightly down in volume this time around, a fact I was only just aware of as I sought not to drown beneath it.  
  
Once he was finished Crux released his hold on my hair, letting me fall back onto Krista and do my best to regain some sense of myself.   
  
His actions and the words that had preceded them made one lesson loud and clear: I was here for what they wanted and if I stopped giving them that, then I wouldn’t be for this world much longer.


	5. Surprises and Mixed Enjoyment

I don’t know how long I lay on Krista but I do know it was long enough though for him to climax against me. The warmth against my chest noticeable now the haze had lifted; his grunts loud in my ear as he bit into my neck. I could feel the flesh separate but I didn’t care. I was in too much pain elsewhere. My mouth and anus felt abused, my neck couldn’t even come close to that pain, despite its native sensitivity.  
  
“I have just had a thought,” Crux said, as he moved to sit on my back, scratching designs into my skin with his nail.  
  
“You can think?” Krista replied, a smirk on his face as he remained beneath me, enjoying the combined weight, only his physique stopping him from being painfully crushed by us both.  
  
“Occasionally, and especially after some good lovin’,” Crux replied with a laugh, leaning forwards to drink from the new wound on my neck, kissing me afterwards to share my own blood with me as they seemed to love to do.  
  
“Well then, as interesting as that is, it doesn’t tell me what you have thought, care to enlighten us?”  
  
“I think we should tell him why he is here,” Crux managed, pulling away from me to smirk at his lover. “I think we should put him out of his misery; or perhaps even add to it?”  
  
“Oh we will add to it all right,” Krista was laughing, the truth of the events apparently highly amusing to him because they promised to cause me pain.  
  
“Good,” Crux moved so he could whisper in my ear, his voice so quiet that I had to strain to hear it. “You are here on the request of someone else. Someone who has a grudge against you; a grudge so great he wanted to see you destroyed because of what you did to him. Do you know who that is?”  
  
I shook my head, I didn’t have a clue and that wasn’t just because of the lack of air over the past few minutes. In general I didn’t make a note of those who I had a grudge with, I just killed them. The news that someone had escaped was actually far more vexing than it was fear provoking!  
  
“You will meet him soon pet,” Crux continued, licking my ear, taking his time to savour the saltiness of my skin, “and he will add to your torment. Oh but perhaps you will enjoy it, you enjoy us, don’t you? The eagerness with which you accepted and drank my seed earlier was clearly testament to that. Mmm you were breathless against me, weren’t you?” And he kissed me again, excited and pleased by his own self-delusions. To think he believed it was possible to love what they had been doing, it would have made me sick had my brain not been fighting back a myriad of other sensations and urges at that particular time. Still, Crux didn't seem to notice, lost as he was within his own mind and grand plans. “I think we should fetch him, don’t you?”  
  
“Does that mean you are spent?” Krista asked, grinning as he moved slightly so he could easily see his partner above me.  
  
“Of course not, I just want to watch his torment now. I want to see the pain behind his eyes when he realises who is behind this. Why? Do you want to go another round with him?”  
  
“Let me tell you what I wish, and then you can tell me if you want to postpone things, or continue them!”  
  
Crux moved his ear so that Krista could whisper to him. I caught the odd word and phrase, but they didn’t make a lot of sense, and what I could discern was surely impossible in my current position.  
  
“Hmm. Now you mention it I think that appointment can wait. Let’s do this,” grabbing my hair Crux pulled me back, slightly elevating my body from the bed; his body so close to mine that I became aware of a wetness between us, a residue no doubt of his crazed lust for my body. “You are going to love this bitch, so much you won’t fight us when we start. You will ride the waves with us and you will savour them. You will love us, and you will be floored by what happens afterwards.” Biting the other side of my neck he waited until Krista had freed himself, then let me go. Seconds later I felt the bonds removed from my arms and legs. Smiling I felt a sense of relief, hoping it was over despite the whispered promises I had just heard. The relief didn’t last long; vanishing the second I was grabbed and pushed up the bed. “Kneel,” Crux commanded, his foot on my back as he waited. Confused and dreading what would happen I did as commanded.  
  
“Good boy,” Crux sneered, sitting on my back as he turned to Krista. “You want top or bottom?” he asked, knowing the words would bring questions and nervous anticipation to my mind.  
  
“I am not fussed,” his partner replied, moving over, his hand immediately seizing my flaccid penis which he began to slowly massage.  
  
“Looks like you are bottom,” Crux said, a smirk on his face as his hand reached back, two of his fingers moving down my back to slide inside my anus, the deposits still present, though dried slightly by the passage of time. I wondered how much blood would be mingled there and if he could feel it as his fingers explored.  
  
“Jealous?” Krista teased, gazing happily at his partner, his expert actions causing my cock to stiffen against my control, no amount of negative thinking lessening his effect.  
  
“Not really,” he said, pushing his fingers deeper, widening my hole so he could slip a few more in, stretching the skin taut. “I get to fuck him again, I did say I wanted to, I won’t pass up the opportunity to keep my word,” he said, leaning on me so he could kiss Krista. Now that he was resting on my back I could tell that his cock was already hard and eager, no doubt because of the promise made that it would be inside me again soon enough.  
  
“Maybe my love, but I will be the one tasting him,” Krista chuckled, squeezing my cock hard before he slid back underneath me, his lips going around the head of my penis, sucking hard to taste the precum that had formed from his actions. His moans signalling his approval, though it was probably for Crux’s benefit and not mine.  
  
“Lower yourself, dog,” Crux ordered, adjusting back into a sitting position, his fingers gently entering and leaving my anus at will. Each time moving deeper, an extra one added when he felt the time was right. The sensations strangely enjoyable and distracting enough that I did as ordered, lowering my body onto Krista’s in a way that almost appeared welcoming and eager. “Good boy, perhaps we really shall make this enjoyable for you,” he replied, sliding off my back so he could kneel behind me, his thumb the final digit to make its way inside as he pushed his hand deep into my inner depths. The change was so sudden, filling and completely unexpected that I gasped at the pain, my whole body tensing as I felt him there and instinctively felt a need to find a way to force him out. Krista, perhaps sensing the slight switch in my mental energies, reacted instantly by sucking me harder, the combination making me breathless, a fresh sweat breaking out across my body. Deep inside I felt Crux’s fingers open again as they searched for something and seconds later I understood what he had meant earlier; a calculated action sending a jolt of pleasure through me. They really did want to give me joy and now they knew exactly where to aim in order to keep their promise.  
  
The perfection of such an unexpected touch, combined with the inexplicable joy at being filled so completely, soon overcame any vestiges of resistance and my hips started to grind against Krista’s mouth, seeking a warmth in which to express the joy that my body was now completely in the throes of. Pleased with the effects his hand was having, Crux massaged my pleasure spot a few more times then carefully withdrew his fist, his cock gently inserted in its place mere seconds later. The actions so reminiscent of his actions against Krista earlier that I wondered if he really wasn’t trying to make it seem as if we were lovers! Now he knew where to aim to pleasure me, Crux's cock was right on target, the head brushing against my G Spot, causing my body to shiver in response and shameful desire.  
  
“Now then, it appears you do enjoy us, don’t you?” Crux mocked from behind me, his thrusts always on target, his hand in my hair arching my back again to help his aim and to push me harder against Krista who adjusted his position accordingly. “Admit it, you like this don’t you? You _love_ this, don’t you?”  
  
“No...” I gasped, trying to deny his words though I knew that my body was enjoying the experience. As much as I knew mentally that I shouldn't be feeling any of these things, I couldn't deny the power of his words. It no longer seemed to matter that I hadn’t agreed to this, or that I hadn't wanted and didn't understand it, I was by now so completely confused by their actions and the experience that I could barely think; or perhaps I could barely think because the pleasure was blowing me away. I couldn’t hold back the deep groans of pleasure, my hips working with them both to bring me as much pleasure as possible, despite my previous denial.  
  
“Really? So those moans are of fear then, are they?”  
  
...Yes!!” I managed, my eyes closed tightly against the waves of desire. I knew I couldn’t hold out much longer.  
  
“Prove it.” Crux words were spoken directly into my ear, his hips moving separately from the rest of his body which was now pressed against mine. “Stop the inevitable, don’t cum and we will believe you. Cum, and it proves that you wanted this as much as me. You understand that don’t you, lover? You cum and you wanted this. Do you want this? You do, don’t you?” The words were spoken in a calm and measured tone of voice, though the pace of his thrusts strongly suggested that it was only with great effort he managed to be so calm, so smooth.  
  
“I....I....” I wanted to say I didn’t; hell I wanted to yell that I didn’t. Chances are I would have eventually replied that I didn’t, but I the words were stolen by the familiar sensations that preceded an explosive orgasm, and I knew I would have been lying. A few more hard thrusts against my G-Spot; a few deliciously deep sucks of my cock were all that was needed before I came and, as predicted, it was violent and I arched back against Crux, grabbing his neck because I couldn’t help myself. My entire body shuddering from the pleasure as my hungry, needy cock milked itself eagerly inside Krista's warm, welcoming mouth.  
  
Pleased with the new position Crux put his arms around me, thrusting harder and deeper now, keeping the pace until he once again came inside me, no doubt aided by the automatic tightening of every single muscle inside and outside my body. Once we were both spent he laid me back on the bed, lying next to me, a smirk on his face. “Did you enjoy that?” he asked, watching me closely, Krista - now freed from beneath me - doing the same on my other side.  
  
I stayed silent, this time not as an act of defiance but because I didn't have a clue what I could possibly say in response to his question. Outwardly it was clear I had enjoyed the experience, my body hadn’t reacted so strongly for a while and I loved my wife. But at the same time I felt an unbearable amount of shame at the act, and in particular at my reaction to it, so presumably the answer would be a no. However, unable and unwilling to voice such conflict I ultimately voted to maintain my silence and allow them to draw their own twisted conclusions about how I felt.  
  
“I think he did,” Krista answered for me, this finger moving slowly up and down the shaft of my now flaccid penis. It occasionally twitched beneath him as it recovered and I knew that was yet another sign of the conflict and lack of agreement between my body and my mind.  
  
“As do I,” Crux agreed before kissing me, then sliding off the bed. “We should leave him with the memories of that enjoyment. I believe we have the next stage to prepare for!”  
  
“That we do,” Krista said, squeezing my cock one last time before joining his partner. “Enjoy yourself whore,” he added as he walked out of the room.  
  
“But not too much, we might want to watch that later,” Crux said with a smirk, before he too left me alone, unchained and yet still unable to move. 


	6. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A handy little side chapter to enable one to breathe, at least momentarily ^_^

I fell asleep after the torment.  
  
I hadn’t intended to but when the tiredness came I didn’t do anything to fight it. The dreams, though, did not bring me peace; they brought only darkness and a strange sense of fear. I don’t recall specifics - nothing usually happens in my dreams so I’ve never mastered the art of their recollection - but when I woke I felt restless and ill at ease. The only thing in my favour was that I was no longer tied up, however that boon was tempered by the fact I simply couldn’t bring myself to move. I hadn’t eaten since I had been brought here. I hadn’t drunk a drop of anything, except their offerings, in fact I hadn’t done anything but be used by them and as a result I ached all over, my ass, genitals; my entire body seemed to ache from the positions and so I remained curled up on the bed, eyes closed, a myriad of thoughts washing over me at will, the most prominent being a sense of shame at the fact I had reacted as I did to their last act. Why had my body been so overwhelmed by their actions? By the sensations wrest from it? Why had I been unable to stop myself achieving climax even though I had tried my best to conjure up images that would normally have felled desire? And then why had the climax been so powerful when it happened? What was it about these men that meant they were able to bring my body to such a pinnacle of desire, to a plateau of lust so high that not even a distinct lack of willingness to play a part in the role, was not enough to hold back the sheer power of their actions? Most of all I questioned why I didn't fight it, even now I found myself wondering why I didn't just get up off the bed. Sure I was hungry and thirsty; sure my head hurt and my body wasn't far behind, but why didn't I just push all that aside as I had been trained. Why didn't I just get up and leave, or at least try and leave? Chances are I wouldn't get far, but surely I at least had to try?  
  
In the end lethargy conquered any outright desire to earn myself another brush with death and so I focused on the one part of the experience that was not directly related to my own weakness, one simple question: Why was any of this happening at all?  
  
My captors, Romulans at a guess though they had never told me directly, had hinted that someone wanted me here and that this person wanted this to happen. I could only but assume that their mysterious benefactor wanted to see me broken, and if that was the case then it would be a safe assumption that this person was an enemy. The thing was, having spent most of my life on the Klingon border, I didn’t actually have enemies; or at least I didn’t have enemies which weren’t of the ridged and killing on sight variety. I didn’t know anyone who would have thought up this scene as a way to try and break me and so that question nagged at me, eating away at my sanity as surely as their actions had taken their toll on my body and mind. I almost found myself wishing for their return, if only because there was a chance that they would bring with them answers and an ending to this singular form of torment.  
  
In the end time passed without any change in scene and despite frequently considering escape, I soon found myself back inside the realm of dreams and a level of escape that didn't bring with it a risk that I would once again find myself struggling with an act as simple as breathing.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“I had a dream once."  
  
I could hear Erik’s voice. It was spoken from beside me, the volume almost a whisper since he was still recovering from our last love-making session. “It was a dream about what our lives would be like together,” he said, turning to look at me, his hand tenderly caressing my cheek, his adoration heart-breakingly obvious in his eyes.  
  
“You speak as if you don’t expect that future to ever exist,” I informed him, smiling fondly while meeting his gaze and losing myself in the depth of his beautiful brown eyes. I hadn’t imagined the end, as far as I was concerned there wouldn’t be an end, so the fact he was obsessed with it was causing me no small level of concern.  
  
“I speak as though I expect something will happen to stop it,” he responded, before adjusting position so he could rest his head on my chest, his eyes closed. Erik's new position, curled to the side, allowed his breath to warm me, the delicate sensation very nearly helping me forget the gravity of his concerns.  
  
“Do you know something? Something I don’t?”  
  
“My love,” Erik turned to look at me, his hand once again stroking my cheek; tracing the contours before his thumb came to a stop, resting over my lips. “I know many things you don’t,” he laughed, and I smiled in response, my fears not lifted by his words. “But in this case, I know only what you know, but I sense that it will change, that you will move away; that you will find a new life; that one day you won’t need me, your Erik.”  
  
Grabbing his hand, I sat fully up, moving him so his head rested against my knee and I could once again gaze into his eyes. “Banish those dark thoughts, please. I love you, God I have loved you for a long time. I won’t change that. I promise you. The way I feel for you won’t ever change, do you believe me?” I could almost feel tears welling in my eyes at the thought that he didn’t trust me; that despite everything we had done together he still couldn't bring himself to trust my actions or my many declarations of love, both spoken inside and outside the bedroom.  
  
“I...I want to,” he said, turning away from my gaze. “I really...do.”  
  
Unable to find any words with which to express the fear his words ignited within my heart, I leaned over to kiss him on the lips, softly at first and then with a passion. His arms quickly moved to a position around my neck, his hands resting in my hair as he sought to hold my lips against his as our tongues danced around each other; both of us moaning, feeling a stirring in our loins as the passion began to spill forth again.  
  
“If...if you don’t believe my words, believe my actions.” I begged him, my hand moving slowly down his body to reach his cock, expertly stroking it to full attention. My body sliding out from under his as I laid him back against the ground, his prone position allowing my tongue to work its way unhindered from his lips to his loins, stopping only when I had reached his shaft at which point I paused to gaze up into his eyes, savouring the look of sheer anticipation on his face. “Then believe...this,” I said, breathing heavily at the prospect of what I was about to do. “I want you, I have always wanted you. I will always want you. Trust that. Trust me,” My hand squeezed his cock, my eyes smiling, the lust barely contained, “and trust this.”


	7. A Prelude To Revelation

I woke from that dream with a start; that moment was a memory I had long forgotten, the memory of our last night together and it brought tears to my eyes as I curled tighter against myself; a deep sense of guilt washing over me. I had betrayed him, I had promised Erik my loyalty and then I had betrayed him. My actions hadn't been intentional, but motive didn't change the fact that I had still moved on, going so far as to get married and fall in love a second time and for the first time in years I wondered what Erik was doing now, how he was living and whether or not he was happy. I even allowed myself to wonder if he still remembered me, then I sobbed quietly, knowing I could while I was alone, that I wouldn’t allow it when they returned.  
  
“Sleep well?” I heard the sound of a door closing and realised I had fallen asleep again. I seemed to have taken to seeking solace in the world of my dreams, never before had I slept so much, so often. I only wished waking wouldn’t bring with it the pain, or the memories, both painful and otherwise.  
  
“He looks kinda tired,” It was Krista this time, his words spoken while he knelt on the floor, gazing at me, his expression almost thoughtful.  
  
“Think we should let him get some more sleep then?” Crux asked, sitting next to me on the bed, his hand idly stroking my body.  
  
“Nah, he should be okay when he becomes fully alert,” Krista replied, standing slightly, grabbing my hair so he could move my face away from my chest and gain access to my lips, which he kissed hungrily.  
  
“Haha, alert or erect my love?” I heard the mirth in Crux’s voice and my heart sank again. Did they really want to do more to me? Crux’s hand which had begun to gently stroke my cock - after rearranging various limbs to gain access - strongly suggesting that the answer would be a yes.  
  
Pleased with his partner's actions, or at least inspired by the increased visibility my new position brought, Krista moved closer pushing my back against the bed and sitting on my chest as he gazed down at me. “How about both? I think our guest would like to see both, don’t you?”  
  
I felt Crux’s mouth on my cock as he gave it a quick suck, his tongue teasing the opening to inspire me to become harder for him. I grimaced when I felt my body respond accordingly to his actions, as though he had been training it to do whatever he required; despite what I, its master, wished.  
  
“Why? What...guest?!” I asked, watching Krista since he was the only one I could see, the rest of my body still beneath him, not daring to move lest he attack.  
  
“Hmm, just an old friend,” Krista replied, stroking my hair before kissing my lips passionately again. Down below Crux was still expertly sucking my dick, his mouth moving rhythmically along the shaft, his tongue caressing the tender flesh which was already yielding to his desire. My heart beating faster as I worried they would make me cum powerfully and with desire a second time, something I didn’t think I could stand after the well-deserved backlash from the previous encounter with these men.  
  
“Who...?” I demanded, my voice betraying my pleasure when it shook, losing stability before the end.  
  
“You’ll see, soon enough,” Krista said, twisting to gaze at his lover. “He ready yet Crux?”  
  
Taking his time to respond, Crux completed a few more lengths and then, with the hardest suck to date, he looked up, his lips leaving my cock fully erect when he came away with a pop; the sensations causing me to moan though I wasn’t sure if it was with pleasure, relief, or regret, and decided not to ask myself because I probably wouldn’t like the answer. “I’d say so,” he eventually replied, his hand leisurely stroking my erection, implying he still couldn't get enough.  
  
“Excellent, keep him like that and I shall be right back,” Krista said, before leaning down to kiss me again, his tongue taking its time to casually explore my mouth before he slid off my chest and proceeded out of the room. Crux’s hand squeezed me harder and I could feel some precum escape and slide down my shaft; this newest betrayal of my physical-being made me grimace in shame and I turned away, closing my eyes. It took a lot of will not to whimper, but somehow I held the noise back.  
  
“That good am I?” Crux mocked, his thumb massaging the tip of my penis, his tongue licking away its latest offering before he took me back into his mouth, his hand moving to massage my balls to increase my pleasure. I gripped the sheets tightly in my hands as I once again tried to fight against his actions but to little effect as, with horror, I soon realised my hips were moving of their own accord, thrusting my cock deeper into his Crux's mouth as my body sought to get as much pleasure from the man's actions as it could. My mind blanking to the sensations because the pain was simply too much, the noise of my heavy breathing and groaning in the background distressing me even more than my body’s reactions; even to my own ears it sounded like I was enjoying what he did to me.  
  
So lost was I in the midst of this internal conflict, that I was barely aware of the door closing when Krista returned, the second set of footsteps indicating that their mysterious guest was now with him.  
  
The hand that caressed my chest and the tongue that licked my nipples were the final push needed to send me over the edge; causing me to cum hard and loudly into Crux who, to my surprise, promptly pulled away allowing a new set of lips move around the head of my cock, a new tongue licking away my cum. The voice, this time, that of a stranger but yet oddly familiar as he moaned. Sucking me dry as this new, calloused hand massaged and squeezed the shaft to milk all of the cum from me that he could. Only when he was done did he let me go, returning to my chest which he kissed softy.  
  
“As good as I remember,” the new voice said, just before lips kissed me tenderly. It was a kiss which instantly flashed me back to the dreams, to the moments in the fields, to my first love: Erik?!


	8. Strange Twists

I opened my eyes, slowly.  
  
I didn’t take my time because of the pleasure I had been given, I did it because I was afraid of who I would see when I looked out into the world, and because I was concerned about the implications of that sight. My fears were confirmed the instant my eyes settled on the face of the man who was sat next to me; the man whose hand was caressing my cheek tenderly. It was Erik and he had barely changed, except for the fact he was older; his eyes now betraying many years of torment and battle in the service of Cardassia. When he saw that I had seen him, he leaned over and kissed me again, as tenderly as before, only this time his tongue moved across my lips, tasting me, betraying a latent hunger that I was all too keen to share. His other hand moving to my hair which he held in his hands, tightly, but not enough to suggest he wanted to hurt me. I was confused about why he was here and when he broke the kiss I decided to voice that confusion.  
  
“E...Erik, wh...why are you here?”  
  
“Why, for you of course,” he responded, stroking my cheek again, this time a little harder than before while he shifted his position, straddling me now; his hand moving from my cheek all the way down to my cock which he squeezed suggestively. The tender flesh was still moist from the recent blow job, and I flinched feeling his hand there in the ghostly company of my previous tormentor's.  
  
“Are you taking me away from here?” I asked, any other possibility too confusing for me to grasp right now.  
  
“Eventually,” he said, his hand now stroking my cock, leisurely lengths as his lips returned to mine, kissing me hungrily, his tongue exploring my mouth fiercely as if he wanted to taste everything at once and was operating under a time limit.  
  
“E- Eventually?” I stammered when he pulled away a second time. “Why not now?!” I didn’t like the way my voice faltered, but I never expected to see him again and especially not here, not now. I couldn’t grasp or understand his presence, and it didn’t help that his actions were proving terrible arousing and causing a cascade of memories that I found very hard to control.  
  
“Why not now?” He leaned forwards, his lips resting next to my ear so he could whisper to me, “I am not free here. If I try and leave with you too soon we will both die, do you understand?”  
  
I nodded, though I didn’t understand his meaning at all. Was he a prisoner too? If so, why had he walked in here willingly; had they already broken him and if that was the case, why did he look so well? “We will leave when I see the chance, and I will look out for it...but until then, will you let me show you a good time, like we had in the fields all those years ago? Can you pretend you like it? Can you pretend that you remember those days so they will let down their guard and allow me to take the chance to escape? Can you do that for me Dranzer? Do you remember those days with enough fondness to do that for me?”  
  
He pulled away, and I looked into his eyes. I could sense a sorrow there and believed for the first time that he was as much of a prisoner here as I was. I reached a hand forward and rested it on his cheek, stroking his skin softly, my hand shaking in confusion, but also desire. I had wanted him from the moment I had awoken from my dreams, but I had never imagined I would ever be granted leave to have him again. I felt like I was young again, like we were back in those fields and I moved my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down, initiating a kiss of my own. My tongue seeking his, drawing it into my mouth so I could taste him. My eyes closed, the taste so familiar I groaned in desire, my free hand reaching to massage his erection through the thin fabric of his trousers. I forgot about the Romulans and their previous torment, I forgot about everything but him. I burned with desire, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
“Is that..a yes?” he gasped when I released him.  
  
“It’s...a hell...yes,” I replied, gazing into his eyes. “And if it means you will live, it is a resounding hell yes.”  
  
“Then…then will you taste me?” he asked, nervous in his desire, “Will you please me like you did the last time we spoke? Do you remember that? The way we were the last time I saw you? The day before you vanished from my life?” His eyes again showed great sadness and I had to fight against the need to remove that from him while at the same time working to banish the paranoia that was screaming at me, telling me that something didn’t feel right. I didn’t care though and soon found myself nodding again, sitting up, too lost inside my craving for compassionate contact that I was unable to listen to anything that disagreed with the idea of pure love.  
  
“Lay down. Lay down and I will taste you,” I managed, my voice choked by the sheer strength of my needful desire; my eyes unable to move from the bulge in his trousers, the thought that he wanted me for reasons of love as opposed to simple lust was almost making me drool. When he moved off me, I pushed him back, almost ripping his trousers off so I could get at his cock which had stiffened significantly and I willingly took it into my mouth, sucking him hard and soon I was moving against him as I used to, my hand trailing my mouth to give him greater pleasure, the way he had always liked it; the way I remembered.  
  
“Hmm...so he does know what he is doing then,” Krista said, watching from the side lines. I could hear the cracking of his knees as he lowered himself for a better angle, but I blocked him out. All I cared about right now was the man whose manhood I held in my mouth, and the history we had shared. When his hands moved to my hair, guiding my movements I shuddered; the action was so pleasurable and familiar that I could almost feel the heat of the sun on my back, burning away the memories of the last few days. Not even the feel of a hand massaging my own cock could distract me; instead the action only added to my delight and I groaned the sensation, the whole moment glorious because I knew I burned for Erik and not because of pleasure that was being wrought forcefully from my unwilling mind.  
  
When Erik's cock begin to expand within my mouth I felt for sure I would get to taste him, but at the last second a hand viciously grabbed hold of my hair and yanked me backwards off the bed, a blow to the face stunning me as I fell to the ground. I soon felt a hand on my throat as Crux straddled me, glaring down with obvious hatred. “Well then whore, why didn’t you do that for us?” he demanded, his other hand squeezing my cock hard and I grimaced, unable to answer because disappointment and fear had formed a lump in my throat, refusing to let words pass.  
  
“I’d have thought it was clear, my love; he loves the Cardassian,” Krista said, resting against his mate and also looking down at me. “Isn’t that right whore, you love him don’t you? Did you want to taste him? Did you ache to taste him, hmm did you?”  
  
His questions were so true, so honest, I couldn’t help but feel moved to tears. I felt cheated, Erik had been so close; so close to being mine again and I couldn’t bear it. “Yes...yes I wanted him...please...I want him...He was so close.” I stammered, looking pleadingly at Crux, the madness and desire so strong I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying, I was just saying it.  
  
“Oh you can have him,” Crux said, the vicious look in his eyes suggesting that this promise came with some seriously unpleasant small print. His fingers idly moving inside my rim, hinting at the fact he could still barely control himself, even after so long in my company. “I want you to fuck him for us,” he said, leaning over to whisper in my ear, “And I want him to hurt. I want your actions hard, I want you to be vicious, but you can't let him cum, if he cums we will take him away and you will never taste him again, do you understand, lover?”  
  
“I...I...I...” I couldn’t speak, his deal was so one sided I couldn’t comprehend it, and yet I wanted Erik. I was aching for him again, and knowing that I looked back at Crux. I knew that my previous state of arousal was only a thought away, a mere action away and so I knew wouldn’t take me long to cum. I could do this; I could claim Erik again and I could do it fast, before he was able to lose himself to passion. “I...understand,” I said, a self assurance in my voice telling him this was a general consensus, the first one since I began my time in their care.  
  
“Good little whore,” he said, climbing off me, grabbing my arm to pull me to my feet and propel me impatiently to the bed, "and remember boy, he isn’t meant to enjoy it.”  
  
“I remember,” I said, looking at Erik who appeared scared having obviously heard some, if not all, of the conversation.  
  
“Dranzer, what am I not meant to enjoy?” he asked, Erik's eyes never straying from mine as I climbed onto the bed, my hand moving down his stomach to his thigh, then round to his rim. My actions suddenly vicious as I flung him onto his front, angling his legs so his butt was in the air, my cock hard, my actions not thought out, just done on instinct as I thrust myself hard inside his unprepared opening. He had always been a screamer Erik had, and he screamed now but I found that I didn’t care. The Romulans had made their deal, I had my desire and so I thrust into him, each movement unnecessarily hard, his screams ignored, the memories of the fields my inspiration as I drove myself forcefully towards climax. Somehow, through the red haze of lust and need, I felt the slickness of blood against my cock and I sensed that it had been a while since anyone had taken Erik the way I had taken him. The idea that he may have been waiting for me, for this moment, proving deeply arousing as I moaned, lost in the throes of lust, lust that was agreed upon by both my body and mind, a lust made all the more powerful by that union.  
  
“I....I am sorry Erik,” I breathed, as his screams become sobs, the fact they didn’t sound right ignored because of my rapidly growing pleasure. Feeling my climax coming quick, I grabbed Erik's hair and arched him back so his body was against mine, the angle adjusted for maximum penetration as I closed my eyes, savouring each and every glorious sensation. I had just started to cum when I felt a sharp blow to the head which again knocked me off the bed, the vicious action forcibly tearing my erection from inside Erik, while pushing me fully over the edge causing me to spray my seed across the floor; a fountain of wasted lust. I didn’t have any time to take in my surroundings, before I felt myself forcibly turned over, my body pressed hard against the ground as a cock forced itself inside me. The thrusts of its owner as vicious as mine had been but coupled with hits of my forehead against the ground. My hair held tightly in the other’s hands so that each of his thrusts were accompanied by a blow against the floor. Eventually he just rested his body weight against my shoulders, my body pressed painfully hard against the ground as this man thrust deeply within me, the moans becoming clear to me as Erik’s, but I didn’t understand his actions, not when he had seemed so happy mere moments before.  
  
“Bitch...how dare you...how dare you...” Erik began shouting. His voice different, there was no tenderness in his tone any longer and I felt the rage expressed in every spoken syllable, had I hurt him? Was this some sort of revenge he wanted against me? What the hell was going on?! “HOW DARE YOU!!” The final words were accompanied by a harder blow to the head, the final before he climaxed within me. His back arching as he screamed in joy, his hand still in my hair, pulling my bleeding form against him before he pushed forwards, hitting my forehead into the ground a final time; this blow rendering me instantly unconscious.


	9. A Hint of Tenderness?

When I woke again it was to sensations that were vastly different from the ones I had become used to. This time when I awoke it was to the gentle cleaning of my various head wounds, something soft and light resting over my lower body, though I couldn't immediately place the item in question.  
  
Still cautious - lest these sensations be the last vestiges of an otherwise forgotten dream - I opened my eyes to see that I was back on the bed, my head resting in Erik’s arms while he tenderly wiped a damp cloth across my cheek. I was still naked, but was now covered with a thin sheet that protected from view everything below my chest; a screening act that I hadn’t expected given the previous obsession with my body and its profound nakedness. Still, I was thankful, such a simple thing gave me back at least some sembience of modesty and a return to a level of dignity that had been lost over the previous days.  
  
“Here, have this,” Erik held an ice cube in my direction and seeing my quizzical look he smiled. “Drink from it. Put it in your mouth and let it melt on your tongue. I would give you a glass of water but I am not sure when you last drank anything which wasn’t their seed, so we will try this first.” As if to encourage my trust he pressed the ice cube against my lips, and after a moment's consideration I gave in to my thirst and allowed him to place it in my mouth, gazing at him with continued confusion while I let the ice melt as instructed.  
  
“Why are you being so kind?” I finally asked him, when the ice had melted. I was uncertain whether to trust him or not, so conflicting were my memories of our previous time together.  
  
“Because we are alone and I care for you,” he said, smiling sadly as he stroked my hair. I realised from my hair's sheer lack of movement that it must be caked in my blood and I had to fight hard against the desire to check, knowing that confirmation of injury would no doubt make the pain grow from one of dull throbbing to tear jerking agony.  
  
“How bad is it?” I managed, watching his eyes for signs of lies.  
  
“You have looked better,” he replied, turning away in what appeared to be guilt.  
  
“Why...did you do it?” I asked him nervously, I felt I knew the answer but I wanted him to confirm it for me all the same.  
  
“I had no other choice. They told me to attack you in that way before they brought me in and then when you attacked me...I lost control. I couldn’t help myself, I did it to please them; to please myself, to teach you a lesson for acting first, before I had the chance.” He turned to look back at me after he finished speaking, his finger stroking my cheek carefully. A gesture that was both loving and painful even though I am sure he avoided the worst of the wounds.  
  
“They told me the same,” I whispered, my eyes closed against his touch. “They said I should attack you, I can’t remember why, only that I had to and the only way I could was like I did.” I paused for a few moments before opening my eyes and risking a look into his dark blue irises; I was relieved to see that his face appeared to agree with his words, I could see no malice in the perfection before me. “I didn’t mean it Erik...I couldn’t hurt you, not again.”  
  
He didn’t reply right away, merely sat forwards and kissed my lips softly. I responded eagerly, ignoring the pain as I pressed my body against Erik's chest, my tongue seeking his; seeking assurance that things were fine between us, that whatever happened in this cell we would be okay.  
  
“You should lie back down,” he managed breathlessly as he smiled down at me.  
  
“I feel fine,” I lied. I felt like crap but I didn’t want him to know that.  
  
“You look like hell!”  
  
“You should learn to flatter better before you crush my ego!”  
  
We both chuckled, the action making me feel dizzy so I lay back against his lap, curling into him, closing my eyes again. “Will you stay with me?” I asked.  
  
“As long as they allow me to,” he said, stroking my hair softly, leaning forwards to gently kiss my forehead, his other hand moving under the sheet to stroke my naked body. I moaned at his touch, uncurling to give him access to anything he might require; the action now instinctive, despite my newfound modesty. “Until then...can I...enjoy you?” his voice had taken on a more breathless tone, his hand on my chest, fingers running lightly across my left nipple as he waited my response. His actions so touching I could feel myself want to cry, this glimpse of tenderness like sun to my mind, the storms of the previous days finally banished.  
  
“Please...” I managed, “please do whatever you want. It will help me forget-“ I couldn’t continue, my next words so hard to utter that they became stuck in my throat. How much did Erik really know of what had happened? And did I want to tell him more, could I tell him more? I felt lost in the confusion and once again the tears threatened, and once again I held them back; I had pride and wouldn’t let him see that weakness of mine. His gentle stroke of my eyelids told me had seen the struggle anyway; that he could still read me as well now as he had been able to when we were both fumbling teenagers.  
  
“Oh my love...what did they do to you?” Erik asked tenderly, leaning forwards to kiss me on the lips before moving his attention to my neck and then to my chest. I could tell he wanted to know the answer to his question because he was silent as he worked, his tongue engaged in his explorations, nothing else.  
  
“They...they....hurt me...” I had to struggle against myself to even say that, my body instinctively curling around his warmth while I shivered at the recollection of the rapes; the words; my reactions. The overflowing memories flushing my cheeks red with shame as I recalled, again, the powerful heights of pleasure they had been able to bring to me to, the way they had reduced me to a blathering mess simply by using their bodies against mine. So strong was my reaction that Erik couldn't fail to notice and his lips stopped their work as he moved to look at me, tenderly stroking my cheek again as he sought in some way to soothe my shame.  
  
“Look at me Dranzer,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving my face.  
  
I...can’t,” I replied, turning away from him, overcome by shame.  
  
“Look at me,” he repeated, firmer this time as he moved his hand to my chin and gently forced me to turn to him. “Open your eyes for me my love, please, I won’t judge you, can you trust me?”  
  
How could I admit that I couldn’t? That I wanted to trust him more than anything, but I couldn’t bring myself to let down my guard; to expose myself again. What if they walked in and used him against me? Did they know about our history? Was he as unlucky as me or was his being here part of a greater plan? So many thoughts ran through my mind that it overloaded and simply froze, unwilling to try and see beyond the terror it was feeling.  
  
“Dranzer please, if you love me, look at me. Trust me at least that much, please my love?” Erik's words had taken on a pleading tone and I felt shame now that he didn’t think I trusted him; that he thought my reluctance was to do with what I would see on his face, rather than what I felt in my heart. Reluctantly, and using all my reserves of willpower, I opened my eyes and looked directly at him, his obvious concern touching me so much I felt a tear escape my traitorous left eye and I mentally cursed it for betraying the sadness that was weighing down my heart.  
  
“Erik..?” I asked. I couldn’t say more, but I knew he would be able to sense everything in that one word.  
  
“I love you,” he replied, kissing me again, “I will prove it to you. Just lay back my love and let me replace those sad memories with some happier ones of my own.”  
  
And he did, for that night we spent the time getting to know one another again. We made love; real love, love which ignited our hearts and cleared the mind. I had forgotten what it felt like to be loved by someone, to know that when they were inside me it was because they wanted to feel a connection, not because they wanted to sate their animal desires and my body was a handy vessel within which to do so. When Erik held me against him; his strong arms around my chest, I felt protected, not trapped. It didn’t happen right away - I admit to nearly freaking the first time - but the second time I relaxed, and by the third I was responding to him as I had the day before, when his simple presence had been enough to empower the part of me that was able to love. The fourth time I took him, slowly and carefully, knowing that when he screamed my name he did it out of love, not pain; neither of us caring who heard. I savoured those moments and when I slept, it was finally a sleep of peace and love, held as I was in his arms.  
  
God I loved him that day, He was my light in the middle of the darkness; my truth in the midst of all the lies. He was my everything and I clung to him, feeling that while he was there nothing could hurt me; that as long as he was mine and I was his, I was invincible.  
  
After a while I found myself cursing my other life. I found myself cursing my wife and my marriage, the things that chained me to the world that one day threatened to take Erik away and force me to think about something that wasn't the safe, comfort of his arms. The memories of that life started to feel like mockeries put in place by my father as he laughed at the fact his scheme had worked so masterfully. I felt cheated by fate and wondered why it had taken this chance kidnapping to change the course of my life; to put me back on the road down which I had been traveling so happily. I didn’t know who the mysterious organiser of this horror show was; who it was that desired my destruction at the hand of the Romulan bastards who had been with me earlier and had now inexplicably disappeared, but at that moment I wanted to say just one thing to him:  
  
Thank you.  
  
Thank you for showing me who it is that I could have become if given half the chance.


	10. Paranoia Or Visions Of The Future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this one is a monster (I tend to write like that, calm, calm, calm and then all out insanity!). 
> 
> We also see a slow increase in the violence, though we are now going to learn a lot more about the why's of the past, uhh the mysteries lol

Whilst I may have fallen asleep in the midst of ecstasy, my dreams were of a far darker nature, mirroring the moments before Erik had appeared and added some peace to proceedings. There was yelling, a lot of yelling; from him, from the Romulans, from my father. Insults were levelled; questions asked that I couldn’t answer: 'Where were you?' 'Why did you leave me?' 'Don’t you love me?' And then the worst of all: 'Can we run away together?' I would be happy one moment and then viciously attacked the next and I could feel my mind reeling from the constant changes in tone and experience. What did it mean? What did it mean to be here, to have had these experiences? Was it a sick joke? Was my father behind it? Was this all because of someone else, someone I didn't know? I couldn't find any answer to those questions and so the mind became embroiled in another issue as I became haunted by various looks of betrayal I was able to detect in Erik’s eyes. I saw it from our youth and I saw it at the end of our captivity. The sight of it made me curl up in my dream, to hug my knees tightly against my chest as though making myself smaller would ward away the truth of my past with Erik and perhaps also the future that was currently clouded in confusing potential.  
  
“Dranzer? Dranzer, are you okay?” I felt a hand stroking my hair tenderly and I realised Erik was speaking to me, calling me out of troubled dreams into an equally troubling reality. It pained me to do so, but I opened my eyes, feeling from the throbbing pain all through my body, especially my lower extremities, that I really had curled up, my cheeks moist from tears I didn’t know I had been crying. “What happened my love? Was it a bad dream?” Erik's hand had moved to my cheek, his thumb gently stroking my lips as he gazed at me. “Can you speak to me?”  
  
“E- Erik?” I turned and looked at him, uncurling slowly, the pain causing me to grimace at every stage until I could turn and lie on my back, pulling the thin duvet up to my chin as I closed my eyes and instinctively snuggled into his warmth.  
  
“My love, are you okay?” Erik kissed me softly, pulling my body against his, his hand stroking my hair and my skin; his eyes never leaving mine. The concern was clear, but still my paranoia picked up something behind it: a sense of joy? Or perhaps of intent? I cast it aside, I didn’t want to believe he meant me harm, or perhaps I couldn’t believe it. In a world where everyone is your enemy you latch on to the one joy you can find. He was my joy and I clung to him, afraid to lose him.  
  
“Don’t go,” I whispered, looking at him. “Don’t go unless you can take me with you, do you promise?”  
  
“I promise,” he replied after a pause, his lips moving to gently kiss mine as he pulled me up. I went eagerly, the kisses becoming passionate as I held him close, ignoring the pain. The sound of the door opening behind us not heard between the dream and the moment.  
  
“Damn, perhaps if we had been slightly later we would have arrived to some entertainment,” the voice of Crux stated, laughing at the end.  
  
I would normally have jumped back, moving away from Erik in shame but I didn’t have the energy and instead I merely held on to him, closing my eyes as a wave of mild fear flowed through my body. I was becoming accustomed to that now; the fear appeared whenever the Romulans did. It was the same fear that had threatened to consume me in the beginning, until Erik turned up and reminded me that not all touches were malicious.  
  
“Why don’t you just leave us alone!” It was Erik, and I could sense from his voice that he was glaring at them, though I still couldn't bring myself to actually look. It appeared that my child-like need to become smaller had followed me into the waking world; if I ignored them would they go away?  
  
“Oh if only it was that easy,” Krista said, a finger running down my neck to my back and lower, stopping just short of the crack between my butt cheeks, telling me that he was stood just behind me, at the side of the bed and was clearly not going to be fooled by my childish wishes. “But we were paid to break him, and does he look broken to you?” He laughed, and it was a cruel sound, causing me to let go of Erik and turn so I could see them at all times, obsessively keeping a fix on their locations as though it might minimize the damage they would cause.  
  
“Why not just tell the sick son of a bitch that I am broken and leave it at that. Take your fucking money and run, do you understand? There is nothing more for you here, why do you insist on continuing this when you can just stop it and move on,” I spat, forcing myself to calm the wave of anger my hungry, tired and thirsty body seemed unable to hold at bay.  
  
“Because he would want proof,” Crux hissed, grabbing my cheeks with his hand and pulling me forwards, forcing a kiss on my lips. “And if we don’t give him proof then he will know that we didn’t do the job properly and this could happen to us next. Do you understand, bitch?”  
  
“Get off him,” Erik shouted, pulling me back into his arms protectively; evidently my defeatist vibes were as obvious to him as much as they were to myself and the Romulans. I would have been ashamed had I not been so damned tired.  
  
“Oh! Do you want this instead?” Crux asked, turning his attention to my former mate while licking his lips thoughtfully. “Have we had our fill of fun with him yet, Krista?”  
  
“You don’t remember? Either you are obsessed with the whore, or your memory is getting bad,” Krista replied, laughing as he moved to stand next to his mate, also gazing at Erik. I felt myself adjust position so they couldn’t see him. He had protected me despite the fact I had deserted him; both facts were combining to make me insanely protective of the man whose arms were holding me.  
  
“Don’t you dare,” I hissed, looking from one to the other and back again, my eyes showing I meant my words. “Touch him and I will rip your fucking throats out!”  
  
While I had meant my words as a threat, Crux seemed to take them as something of a challenge and grabbed my neck hard, pulling my forwards and propelling me off the bed. Krista, clearly in tune with his partner's intent, positioned himself between us to hold Erik back, his arm around Erik's throat in a choke hold before he moved behind my former lover, using his free hand to grab Erik's hair and ensure his gaze was on Crux and myself.  
  
“Watch them, they will have fun. I wonder how you will feel. Left out? Betrayed a second time? You know he is married right? When you leave here the chances are that he won’t even look at you. In a way we are doing you a favour. We are giving you the future you wished you had. I hope you thank us for it,” Krista taunted, his lips beginning to explore Erik’s body even as my former mate protested; but Erik's protests were weak, weaker I noticed than mine. Had seeing what had happened to me weakened his spirit, or was it the words? I couldn’t take it, whatever it was and I tried to launch myself out of Crux’s grip. I didn’t care that I was beaten, bloody, bruised and naked, I wanted nothing more than to feel Krista’s skin and muscles crushed beneath my fingers. My attempts though were futile, Crux easily able to pull me back against his chest, an arm going around my throat as he leaned forwards to whisper in my ear. His body pressed against mine, clothed fully though I could still feel his desire through his trousers, a fresh wave of fear flooding through me and threatening to take away any fighting spirit I had just managed to locate.  
  
“Where do you think you are going?” Crux hissed, a brief glance at him showing that his eyes were on the scene before us, even though his words were undoubtedly meant for me. “You are going to stand here and watch this with me. After all,” he turned to look at me, a hand to my cheek twisting my head so I was looking back, “it is you who got him into this mess, think about that while Krista fucks him. Think about it seriously, and know that it is all your fault.” I sensed there was more that he wanted to add but he released the grip on my cheek and allowed me to look back at Erik and Krista before we missed anything.  
  
By now his explorations had taken Krista to Erik’s manhood which he was drinking up eagerly, Erik’s hands gripping the headboard behind him as he moaned in pleasure. That sight somehow made me even angrier, not only were they taking him, but they were making him enjoy it, or had they already done this? Were they an item and I just hadn't noticed? I found myself watching Erik’s face almost compulsively, every twitch noted, every moan analysed. I didn’t have much to compare it to except the night before, but I didn’t care, I wanted to know the truth. I needed to know how much of this he was enjoying, and how much he hated. I needed to know if he was mine. It didn’t care that the portents in the dream had been accurate, that I could never be his. Right now I needed to know he would be if I wanted him, because I did want him, more than anything I wanted him to be mine, and that knowledge burnt me. Deep inside it was like a fire eating through my soul. Why had he come back? My life had been sorted, it had been easy, this was doing nothing but fuck it all up again. I could feel my knees grow weaker at the thoughts that were raging, Erik’s pleasure now sidelined by my own strange confusion. Feeling me fall forward Crux pulled me back, an arm around my chest keeping me against him, his curiosity peaked as he whispered in my ear again.  
  
“Well then, are you getting jealous, whore? Do you wish that that was you sucking him instead of my mate? I could give you that you know? I could make him yours, perhaps even forever.”  
  
The last words were quieter than those which came before, so much so I wasn’t sure I had actually heard them and I turned to Crux, my weakness forgotten at this new prospect, however irrational it should have sounded to me. “How?” it was all I could manage, but it was all I needed.  
  
“Easy, just leave the details with me,” Crux replied, his free hand moving down to stroke my cock as he kissed my neck softly. “Let’s just say that someone will have to die, but it won’t be for real, and it won’t be for free.” He gave me a squeeze, and I frowned, his touch was almost familiar to me now and I wondered why he was so obsessed. I could understand Jadzia being that way, we were married, it was part and parcel of that arrangement that we wanted to be close to each other. But why did these people who I didn’t know, and who didn’t know me, seem so damned fascinated with my body? I would have asked, but I couldn’t bring myself to speak over the sound of Erik’s fierce orgasm, my eyes focused completely on his expressions of joy, his body arching back as was his custom. I closed my eyes to it; it was true pleasure, as true as any he ever had and to me that spoke of something deeper than a one off, it spoke as though they did this a lot. But in the back of my mind I reflected that I too had cum for them, and that it had been forceful. I wondered if I had looked the same and that made me angry. Could Jadzia have seen that and assumed that I had wanted to be raped by these men; that right now I wanted Crux to be stroking me into arousal? That thought jolted me back to the present and I glanced down at Crux's hand as it moved along the shaft of my cock, the traitorous organ already rock hard and standing to full attention for him. I felt a burst of shame and fiercely wanted to flatten it down, to pretend that it wasn’t erect at all, that it was an illusion. Maybe I would have put those thoughts into action, but a voice broke through my reverie like a knife, causing me to look away before I could summon the will to move.  
  
“Hey there Erik, look what we have for you? Do you want it, hmm do you dog?” It was Crux, and the feel of his hand shaking my penis told me that it was the object offered. I felt a rush at that, my eyes moving instantly to Erik who nodded, his mouth hanging open slightly in a way that suggested it was a combination of lust and satisfaction that had brought him to that state. “Did he earn it do you think, Krista? Should we let him taste the whore now as his reward?”  
  
“I’d say so,” Krista replied, pushing Erik off the bed and towards Crux and myself.  
  
“Come then dog, claim your reward,” Crux pulled me against him again, holding my back up straight so I had to work hard to look at Erik as he crawled over, his eyes flitting from mine to his goal and back again. Despite myself and the strange situation, I felt my excitement increase; I burned to have Erik's mouth around me. The feel of the Romulan behind me, his cock a bulge against my ass meaning nothing when my lover was so close; it was stupid I knew, but I wanted him close as proof that he wanted me in return. If he could pleasure me, if he could want me, then perhaps the world was right. Whatever happened, perhaps that would mean that underneath it all, the world was right.  
  
The instant I felt Erik’s mouth on me I was in Heaven. I moaned, my head unconsciously coming to rest against Crux’s shoulder as I closed my eyes, moving my hips forward out of desire. I wanted to claim Erik as my own again, and I didn’t want to waste time doing it. Behind me I could feel Crux’s hips move with mine, his bulge remaining against my crack as his free hand moved over my body, his lips on my neck. I barely noticed, or if I did I reasoned that they were somehow also Erik’s lips, that the tongue travelling across the skin of my neck was the same one that was currently licking the head of my cock. They melded and they became one and it freed me to enjoy the moment, one hand around Crux’s neck, the other in Erik’s hair, guiding his mouth on me, his rhythm perfectly in time with my thrusts, Crux’s one with ours so he was always rubbing against my butt when he could. The excitement of the moment quickly became too much for our guest and I felt one of Crux's hands remove itself from my skin, the sound of a zip being quickly drawn before I felt his erection against me. I started for a moment, I knew what would come next and I didn’t like the prospect, but those thoughts were quickly washed away by a wave of pleasure caused by Erik whose tongue knew exactly how to excite me. It wasn’t long before my groans were loud and I could barely stand. My body easily pliable to the wills of the man behind me who inserted himself expertly into my butt the next time I pulled out of Erik’s mouth. I grimaced, squeezing my eyes tightly shut and the hand that had previously been around my chest moved lower to my hips so Crux could push my lower body against his and aid his cock in plunging deeply inside. Erik adjusted his pace accordingly, moving forward so he was taking me into his throat as Crux was claiming my ass as his own, every last inch driving itself deep inside me.  
  
While in the past I would have felt a sense of disgust at the fact the Romulan bastard was inside me, I now found myself relaxing into it; my body more than ready to receive him. The excitement of Erik’s actions leaving me willing to be claimed, even if the man who claimed me wasn’t the one I wanted; but then he had already claimed me. Erik had my cock, the most important part of me, and the result would be me claiming him. A result which wasn’t far off as I pushed myself deeper into his throat before Crux pulled me hard against his hips, driving his cock back inside me. My actions now more controlled my him than myself or Erik, his hands now a permanent fixture on my hips as he pulled and pushed me according to his desires. My moans almost at screaming point as I felt my cock expand and erupt. My hands flying to Erik’s hair once again, holding my cock inside his mouth, my body resisting Crux’s pulls so that I could fully claim my lover. Only when my shuddering had stopped and I knew the last of my seed had been split did I release Erik and collapse against Crux.  
  
“That was hardly fair,” the Romulan muttered, his nails running up and down my chest, his hips moving against me still, but the actions smaller now he was speaking at the same time. “You wanted him, but not me, is that it?”  
  
The answer was a resounding yes, and I very nearly spoke it, but I sensed it was a test and at the last minute managed to halt myself. “Err...”  
  
“Oh don’t worry, I know about you two, we both do,” he gestured to Krista. “It was obvious from the moment you saw one another across the room. You are lovers. You were lovers I believe, in the past before you betrayed him.” There was the sound of sniggering, and I knew that Krista found his lover’s words to his liking, a slight whimper from Erik showing that he didn’t share their view.  
  
“I did not...betray him,” I managed, my breaths shallow because of my recent surge of pleasure.  
  
“Really, then where did you go for 30 years?” Krista asked, moving closer, circling me, and trailing a hand over my body and Crux’s. We were one at the moment; he couldn’t touch either of us without affecting us both. It was a strange fact, one which made me very uncomfortable. I tried to move away from Crux; the awareness breeding a hatred of the thing inside me, but his strong arms went around my chest and he kept me in place.  
  
“Na ah ah, no you don’t,” he whispered in my ear, his eyes on Krista.  
  
“I was fighting...for Cardassia,” I responded, ignoring Crux as best as I could, his hips not making it easy as they began to move more forcefully against mine.  
  
“You were hiding you mean,” Krista said, striking me across the cheek. “Hiding from him? Hiding from what you are? Tell the truth, you are ashamed aren’t you, of that side of yourself?”  
  
Feeling blood flood my mouth from my damaged cheek, I stared to the side, wondering on his words. Was I ashamed? Should I be? Spitting on the floor, I turned to look at him again.”I have nothing to be ashamed of. If you are looking for that, you are looking in the wrong fucking place,” I declared, watching him, my eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
“Really?” he said, grabbing my chin, his fingers pinching my cheeks, little daggers of pain moving through the wounded one as it was pressed against my teeth. “Then why didn’t you ever mention Erik to your crew? To your friends. To your wife?” he punctuated his words with a blow to my stomach, causing me to cough, retch, and fall to my knees when the breath was stolen from me. Crux quickly adjusting his position to remain inside me, moving me forwards so my butt was in the air and he could still gain access, the strangeness of the moment causing me to lose focus. Was I going to be beaten or raped? I found it hard to understand how I could have both.  
  
“I couldn’t,” I replied, looking at him. “I couldn’t, it wasn’t...relevant...”  
  
The words were the truth, inescapably so, but that didn’t make them sound any less pathetic to my ears. I could hear Erik whimper from beside me and I knew he agreed. Behind me Crux was grunting, completely into his rhythm, one I hoped would save me from further blows, even if I hated the idea he would sometime cum and it was all resume.  
  
“Not relevant?” Krista laughed, moving to stand to the side of me, resting a boot against my wounded cheek, pressing against it in a show of force; a taste of things to come, of what he would be doing if Crux wasn’t currently taking his pleasure from me. “How can your first love not be relevant to your life? To your future? To your wife? Explain that to me, Cardassian, make me understand. Why wasn’t your darling Erik ‘relevant?’” He finished his words with a harder push, turning me to face Erik who looked completely devastated by my words. I mouthed that I was sorry, but I knew he wouldn’t understand. Hell, I wasn’t sure I did. He simply hadn’t been relevant. I had been broken when he left, when I was forced to leave, but by the time I was on the ship, then with Jadzia, it was in the past. It was forgotten. It had to have been forgotten, the pain had been too great for me to bear on a daily basis. It had been so great I had hidden from it; I had hidden from the fields, from the memories. I had even hidden from my house because I knew the memories there were memories of him. One way or another I found my peace on the Klingon border, and when I met Jadzia it was complete. She was my new life; there hadn’t been any need for the older one.  
  
“He was gone, he would never,” I grimaced, Crux driving deeper than before. His actions sending a conflicting wave through my body, stealing my thoughts, “...never come back. What should I have done? Pined for him? Waited for him? My father...urgh...” I could feel Crux’s pleasure build; it was inspiring mine and I was finding it harder to concentrate, forcing my mind to focus on Erik, I continued, ignoring the grunts issuing from my rapist. “..My father would never have allowed us to be together, I couldn’t change that I wanted to but I COULDN’T, I yelled the last word as Crux came within me; his hot seed washing through my insides, filling me with sickly warmth until he pushed me away, one foot on my buttocks to send me sprawling on the ground. Krista moving easily back into position; his boot once again resting against my wounded cheek, sending yet more blood flowing into my mouth.  
  
“Couldn’t, or wouldn’t?”  
  
“..Couldn’t,” I managed, grabbing his ankle, picking his foot up so I could move it away. “I couldn’t...why can’t you understand that?” I frowned, not liking this conversation, not when the subject of it was so close by and could hear every word. As I spoke I moved to my feet, aiming to get away from them before they became violent again, my plans in vain, a blow to the head sending me sprawling back to the floor, Crux straddling me, holding me down.  
  
“Are we wrong then, that you weren’t alone on the Klingon-Cardassian border for 29 years?”  
  
I looked up at him, I could hardly do anything else. “You are not wrong,” I responded, to save a blow more than anything else.  
  
“Then why couldn’t you contact Erik?” Krista asked, squatting to the side of me, drawing a dagger and lightly drawing it across my chest, the line only a few inches away from where Crux was sitting. The sensation causing me to grimace, the pain appearing a few seconds later when I felt the blood roll down my body.  
  
“I was...working,” I stammered, trying to see the wound before I turned to look at Krista. “I was working, I couldn’t contact him...they would have known...”  
  
“They?” Crux looked curious now, no doubt wondering whether I was seeing conspiracy theories everywhere in my delirium.  
  
“My family...” I turned to the side, I felt a shame at the words, but they were true. It had been made clear to me that my family didn’t approve of Erik. They didn’t approve of Jadzia either; but then I had never really been what they had wanted, my choice of mate was never going to change that.  
  
“So your family is more important than love?” Krista asked, once again drawing the knife over my flesh, I had a sense he was writing something but I didn’t look to see what, my mind focused on the blood and the feeling of the knife against my skin. Crux keeping me pinned to the ground, my arms trapped against my sides as he watched his partner work.  
  
“...Yes...” I said quietly, eyes closed.  
  
“Liar,” it was Erik, and his words were followed by a blow to my head, this one breaking my nose. “LIAR!!”  
  
There was the sound of slow applause as Krista admired the work of his other captive, I wondered if this was what he wanted, to separate us now, to try and weaken us. Whatever their plan truly was, I could hear from the tone of Erik's voice that it was working.  
  
“Erik...please,” I turned to look at him, pleadingly. “Don’t listen to them, it was a long time ago. I was young. I didn’t understand.”  
  
“LIAR,” his words were followed by more blows to my head and to my side. He would no doubt have gone crazy had Crux not been over me and sensing that my captor moved to the side, giving Erik free reign.  
  
“Enjoy him if you want, he is yours. Why not make him suffer for his betrayal? I can see you want to; savour this, do it well and perhaps we will take pity on you and release you early.”  
  
“Listen..” I managed, ignoring Crux, hoping Erik could focus enough to listen. Hoping to get through to him I grabbed his ankle, pulling him down to the ground, struggling to straddle him, to look into his eyes. “Listen to me, will you?” Erik stared at me for a moment, then nodded his consent. He would listen, but I could see from his eyes that understanding wouldn’t come easily. The feeling of the blood running down my body, coupled with the sight of it on Erik's chest and neck telling me that my explanation probably wouldn’t make a whole load of sense either. “When...when I left, when I was forced to leave I was changed. My father...he...he,” I closed my eyes, lowering my head; the nights I spent with my father still raw, even after all these years; the beatings, being told over and over again to forget Erik; that he didn’t care. I had believed him by the end, that was why I had never gotten in touch. Why would I if all he had said had been a lie. I left him; to the entire world I was the one that moved away, but in my heart I thought he had already gone. I just had to figure out how to portray that. “I am sorry, but I was told that you were gone. That you didn’t need me. I didn’t contact you because I didn’t think...I should. I am sorry if I could take it back I would.” I lowered my body onto his, my aching head resting against his chest, more because I was tired than because I sought the closeness. Erik's arms tentatively moved to embrace me, to stroke the skin of my back, my grasp on consciousness fading of its own accord because it couldn’t bear to fight, not in a world like this.  
  
“It’s sweet,” Crux muttered, his finger running down my back, following the line of my spine, his tongue meeting and cutting it off when it reached the opening of my buttocks. I could feel my body flinch as I mumbled “no” forcing consciousness so I could move away from him. “No,” I said again, louder this time as I watched Crux.  
  
“Sweet?” Krista asked, standing next to Crux, his head tilted to the side as if curious. “What is sweet my love? The scene before you?” I could tell from the smirk on his face that he didn’t agree with that idea at all.  
  
“No, the fact that our pet can forgive this animal so easily,” Crux replied before he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing my hair before I had time to react; pulling me to my feet and against him, his hand running over my body. “Granted he is a good fuck, but that is all he is good for.” Turning to Erik he grinned, “do you really forgive so easily? Everything he did to you, ignoring you, betraying you, forgetting you; can you really forgive him or should we get revenge for you? Should we make him pay?” With those words Crux's hand reached around to my groin, gripping it so hard I cried out in pain, weary from everything I found the cries were coming easier now. Normally I wouldn’t have made a noise; today they seemed to be escaping without my awareness.  
  
“I...I...” Erik looked from me to Krista, to Crux and back again, and I could tell he was clueless, caught in a moment he didn’t understand.  
  
“Come on,” it was Krista now. He had crossed the room coming to a stop next to Erik; gripping his shoulder, whispering into his ear while watching as Crux forced a kiss against my lips, hand still gripping my groin so I couldn't move away without risking greater pain. “Say what you think. This is your time now, pet. This is your moment for revenge. We heard you before, you called him a liar and he is, so do you want him to pay for lying to you?” Krista leaned closer, millimeters away from Erik’s ear now. “Do you want him to pay for leaving you?”  
  
“...Yes...” Erik’s voice was quiet when he finally spoke and he turned to Krista as though wanting to make sure of his words and that the other man heard them clearly.. “Yes, I want him to pay for everything. I want him to hurt for the years I hurt. I want...I want....”  
  
“Him?” Krista finished for Erik, watching him then turning back to me. “I wonder if we shouldn’t leave them alone Crux, I think our friend would enjoy himself without an audience, wouldn’t you pet?”  
  
As Crux pulled away I could see Erik nod and my heart sank. I didn’t feel safe, not anymore. Not after the whispering and though Crux released me, kicking me away, my eyes couldn’t leave Erik and so I was able to watch as both Romulans paused to whisper to him before leaving the room. Even then I knew they wouldn't stray far, they wanted to see the results too much.  
  
“..Erik?..” I managed when the door closed, needing to speak even if it wasn’t for long. “Erik...I-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick character note:
> 
> The Jadzia mentioned is the one from DS9, though her portrayal in future chapters is based on how the RPer played her as opposed to how she was in the show. Her association with Dranzer was all something of a fluke, though added nicely to his character ^_^


	11. Erik's Revenge

Anything I had thought to say was cut off so effectively by Erik's expression that the words took my good intentions with them, leaving me speechless and frozen in place.  
  
Unfortunately, I didn't have time to rally my faculties because, with a speed I wasn’t aware he even possessed, Erik immediately crossed the room; his hungry lips instantly over mine; his cool body positioned above mine, so close that his cock was resting against my stomach. Erik's actions caused such a shock that I didn’t react at first, having obviously been expecting another beating this act of tenderness was as off-putting as his lustful expression had been, but the instant his tongue hit mine I felt the familiar electricity and responded, meeting Erik's hunger with my own, though I never completely relaxed.  
  
Oblivious to my mixed feelings, Erik continued with the kiss, his hand moving across my body with a rabid need, stroking, fondling, gripping before he allowed his weight to fall against my chest and began to grind his erection against my skin, moaning with the need he felt and was being propelled by. I could feel my own body responding because, despite the last few days and the overwhelming stress of uncertainty, knowing he wanted me that much was still exciting for me and I didn't even try and hold the desire at bay; it was familiar and in that, it was safe, my love was currently the only thing in this room I trusted.  
  
“Take me,” Erik stammered, drawing me from my thoughts while he adjusted my position to move me slightly lower, his cock thrust at me, his actions becoming more forceful when I didn't immediately act according to his silent plan. “Take me now. I need you to take me,” Erik urged again before seeming to succumb to his own impatience; Erik's hand now gripping my hair while he pressed his erection against my lips, coaxing them open so that I could take his cock inside my mouth. In vain I tried to adjust position to get comfortable but Erik's hand kept me where I was, his hips thrusting his cock into my mouth violently, causing me to choke and gag as it hit the back of my throat despite my best efforts to find some way to move in time with his actions. Erik's lust seemed to drive him on, his grip on my hair increasing so much that I could feel the hairs being pulled from my head, the pain starting to cast aside any desire I had been able to conjure from the moment. This was no longer an act of love between the two of us, this was now purely about Erik getting what he needed and I was simply the means by which he was doing it; the only difference between his actions and those of the Romulans was the way he uttered by name, but even that changed as he lost himself to his need. What had begun as a loving recitation, slowly became deeper and darker in tone, hate creeping in before Erik landed another blow to my head, withdrawing his cock from my mouth so suddenly I wondered if I had managed to hurt him.  
  
Blow after blow following until I was once again resting against the floor, dazed and bleeding, no more clear now than I had been moments before, though at least I understood that this wasn't going to be about love. What I had seen in Erik's eyes, at the back of his eyes just out of sight, was what was powering him now. The words that had been spoken had obviously sunk in; this was Erik's way of dealing with it, this really was going to be his revenge. Without warning - for my thoughts were more instinctive than truly formed - Erik's hands viciously turning me over, hatefully prising my buttocks apart even if I would have moved had he just asked. Erik's cock - still rock hard from his earlier actions - plunged inside meeting with unlikely resistance due to my instinctive tensing despite the earlier Romulan attention, Erik's thrusts so forceful that I couldn't stop myself vocalising my pain; each movement jarring my previous wounds, reopening those which had never really had a chance to heal. His hand back in my blood-soaked hair, somehow finding enough purchase on those slippery strands to pull me up, arching my back against his chest; his lips pressed against my ear so he could whisper to me with each painful thrust. “You bastard,” he said as he pounded into me, speaking between breaths. “You fucking...bastard. How dare you leave? HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME?!” Erik's grip tightening, his thrusts so deep and painful I knew he was damaging me, even more than that which had already been done; but I also knew that he didn’t care and as hard as I tried I just couldn’t hide the moans of confusion at this force, while at the same time knowing that all my pain was deserved.

In that moment I was overwhelmed with a deep sadness and a need to explain to him just how sorry I was for what had happened between us. I was sorry I hadn’t believed him then. I was sorry he couldn’t believe me now. I was sorry we had met this way, at their hands. I was sorry he hated me so much he didn’t care if he hurt me. I felt the need to say all these things and yet, before I could find the ability to speak a single word, I felt a sudden warmth deep within my body followed by another vicious blow to my head and the moment was stolen from me by soothing, safe darkness.


	12. The Start Of The End?

“I heard some strange things yesterday.” It was my father’s voice, and I knew instantly where we were: Back in the dungeon on the family compound. I had spent months here while he convinced me to ignore Erik. This was the first day. I had hoped I would never see it again.  
  
Why was I seeing it again?  
  
“What strange things?” I asked him, my view of the memory and my participation in it becoming one and the same, forcing me to relive the moment in vivid technicolor. My father had brought me here, he said, to see if it would suit my spiders. I never thought he was lying; it never entered my mind then. I loved my father, trusted and believed in him despite what other people had said about him. He was my father; I never believed he could lie to me.  
  
“Some things concerning you and your taste in pass times,” my father said, gazing at some chains, as if looking to see how strong they were. I had watched him, still not understanding that I would spend the next few months in their grip.  
  
“My pass times?”  
  
“Yes, your time with a certain someone actually,” he continued, turning now to look at me, gesturing me closer. I walked over and joined him, expecting he would ask me about the chains: were they up to standard? Did they work? Would they be right for the next woman he brought here? The next enemy he wanted to take down to size?  
  
“Did they tell you why they think that my business should be theirs?” I was getting slightly irate, maybe because I had started to sense the danger my father posed.  
  
“Does that matter?” he asked in amusement. “If you cared so much about what people thought, would you really be so open in how you acted?”  
  
Now the sense of danger was increasing and I turned to look at him. “What did they say?” I asked.  
  
At this I seemed to have triggered something within the man and my father acted, moving with swiftness and a certain degree of stealth he grabbed one of my wrists, placing it in a manacle before I realised what he was doing, my second hand joining it after a fight which proved that despite his age, my father was still the strong young man he had been in his prime. I suppose it made sense, Cardassia didn't follow weak leaders after all. When he was certain I was secure my father moved away again, circling the room, watching me occasionally, but mostly lost in his own thoughts.  
  
“They told me they saw you in the field with Erik. They told me that you were not only with him in the field, but that you were having sex. They told me that not only were you in the field fucking him, but that you were in the field fucking him and enjoying yourself.” He crossed the room again, grabbing me by the neck, pressing my head hard against the wall, snarling as he looked upon me with such hatred I felt my heart sink and I burnt with shame. I tried not to show it but I knew he saw it, he couldn’t have not seen it not from that distance. “And if that were not bad enough, they told me that they saw you in a field fucking Erik and that you fucking liked it.” He finished, hitting my head against the wall and releasing me. “Is it true? Hmm? Did they really see you doing that?”  
  
Unable to think of anything but the desire to massage the back of my head I watched him compulsively. “I...” I knew I should have lied, but he was father and I couldn’t lie to him, not even after he had done this. “Yes, they saw right.” I managed, taking a deep breath to speak a truth which I had been waiting to speak for such a long time. “I-I love him father. I want to be with him, forever...  
  
There was such silence I could hear the outside world and the movement of my grandmother in one of the rooms above. The dungeon was normally silent so it was strange to hear noises and I found myself slightly distracted by them while my father thought. His hands clenched into such fists I knew that what he was thinking wasn’t going to be in my favour.  
  
“What do you mean?” he asked, his voice quiet; quieter than perhaps I had ever heard it before.  
  
“I..” It sounded like a trap, an innocent question that was really a test. Again perhaps I should have lied but I couldn’t. I wanted to speak the truth. I wanted him to understand. “I want to...to marry him one day father, and he wants to do the same...to me,” I went silent again, having to fight conflicting urges to both turn away and to stare at him to see what he would do next. Again though my father was still, not even pacing; his eyes closed, face turned to the ceiling, hands clenched even tighter into their fists as if that was possible. Just the knowledge that he was so tense caused me to tense, mentally preparing for the rage I knew would come from my announcement.  
  
And it did, far beyond what I had expected. I spent the first night largely unconscious after his beating, the chains keeping me in a semi-standing position though that was purely their fault since my legs were so loose I couldn’t have stood unaided. My grandmother visited me that night, and the following ones, always with a kind word. Stroking my hair while removing the worst of the blood, she would kiss my cheek and tell me that it was only because he cared for me that my father did this. I don’t know why I believed her but I came to look forward to her visits. They had to have been against my father’s will since they gave me hope, but I lived for those moments: the glimpsed tenderness in the shadowed darkness.  
  
Each morning when my father came to see how I was he would ask if I had changed my mind. “Who do you love? Why do you love them? What is Erik to you?” he would ask, again and again and again. He wanted me to say that Erik meant nothing to me. He wanted me to say that I didn’t care, but I couldn’t. In the darkness when Zaylis had left I would remember the fields, and while it would hurt, it would bring me hope and peace; I knew couldn’t turn my back that.  
  
But then after a few weeks of beatings, of questions and of getting nowhere my father suddenly changed tact. I was knackered, I couldn’t help myself, I felt weak, and when I was unchained I stayed against the wall, watching him. The bed he pointed me to not seeming at all welcoming but I was in such need of sleep I willingly crawled there. I never had any idea of what was to come, when I passed out in the new location, I believed it was over. I believed I had won.  
  
How wrong I was.


	13. Disbelief

When I fought my way back to consciousness it was to the sound of crying. My body ached so much that I didn’t even dare to move immediately so remained curled up; only noticing that I was under the sheet because the act of breathing brought my skin into contact with fabric and thus, stimulated a certain degree of discomfort. The crying I'd heard upon waking was coming from beside me and I knew it was Erik even if I didn’t know why he had been so moved to tears. Grimacing and gathering as much strength as I could, I forced myself to uncurl and turned to look at him, only the serious gritting of teeth stopping me from crying out as various bodily areas screamed in frustration at my actions. “Erik...” I asked nervously, the headache and the dried blood in my hair reminding me of the previous night's violence.  
  
“Dranzer...?” Erik looked at me, moving closer, stroking my forehead with a trembling hand. His action flashing me back to the dungeon with such force I flinched; a flinch so violent that I cried out in pain inspired by the movement, cursing under my breath at my own stupidity. “I...I...I’m sorry, can you forgive me?” he asked, hastily withdrawing his hand as though I had just screamed for him to take it away. “Please, can you forgive me?”  
  
I watched Erik, trembling slightly though I wasn’t sure if it was because of the pain, shock or something else. Now I was fully awake I realised that I could barely think and try as I might to form words in response to his question, I could do little more than stare at him as my mind struggled to free itself from the memories that it had slipped into last night. The cross-over between the memories and reality was so strong that I actually had to check the walls to make sure I wasn’t chained to them, and as stupid as it sounded I expected my father to walk through the door at any moment and continue his work.  
  
“Dranzer...?” moving closer again Erik watched me with concern. For a brief instance I thought I detected a look of delight beneath his worry, but it was gone before I could confirm, replaced by a look of tearful regret as Erik placed his hand on my cheek in order to ground me in this moment. “Dranzer...can you see me?” he asked nervously, his other hand moving to my other cheek so I couldn’t look anywhere but at him.  
  
The contact of his hands was almost a searing burn, and I know I flinched both times, but I forced myself to nod. I could see him and I found that I didn’t want to see him; I didn’t want to see anything. Right now all I wanted was to be as far away from here as possible, the surfacing of old memories almost more painful for me than what had happened here. Rape, beating, whatever that was called by people you didn’t know was so different from attacks by your father simply because of the person you fell in love with.  
  
I smiled slightly, marvelling that I was probably lucky the same hadn’t happened again at my choice of wife. She was a Trill, an alien normally hated by my people but my father was grudgingly accepting her; perhaps it was because she was at least the right sex even if she wasn’t the right species. I could feel the onset of memories in the back of my mind and I pulled away from Erik; against the will of my body I moved to the corner of the bed in order to curl up again, closing my eyes while I tried in vain to fight back the rapidly encroaching memories.  
  


\----  
  


My awakening the next morning was pleasurable. I was soaring, I could hear groans issuing from my mouth, my cock felt warm, alive, loved. My mind flashed instantly to Erik, to the field and I smiled, reaching down to rest my hands on his hair, the last few weeks spent in the dungeon suddenly worth it. “That’s...perfect....Erik....that’s-”  
  
“Erik?!” It was my father’s voice and it brought me round instantly. Confused, I glanced down and watched dumbfounded as a female continued to suck me, seemingly oblivious to the fact I was now awake. I had never seen her before and tried to push her away, my father crossing the room and grabbing my arms before I could interrupt her steady rhythm; his head resting on my shoulder to watch her as she worked.  
  
“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it son, you were moaning for a good few minutes before you woke up, and she has told me herself how responsive you are to her ministrations,” smirking my father resumed his observations and I knew he wished that was happening to him. My father was obsessed with females, with sex, I wondered why this wasn’t him, another moan escaping as she sucked deeply, massaging my balls, stroking the shaft, her actions demonstrating a degree of mastery that implied she was a pro, my body powerless against her expertise. Still I managed to force myself to look away, focusing my gaze on my father instead. “Why...why is...she here?” I managed, just barely able to form the words coherently.  
  
“She is here to show you what you should enjoy,” he responded, kissing my cheek with fatherly kindness. “She is here to show you that women and not men are the right way forward. Of course I could have got you a male to prove that any male but the one you picked is good, but the truth is that it isn’t. You are Cardassian, you should love women,” he said, grabbing my wrist once again so he could chain it to the bed when I started moaning a second time, eyes closed, all will to fight stolen by the pleasure.  
  
Oh yes, this woman was an expert, not only was she arousing but she also knew how to preserve the moment, keeping me on the edge and pliable to my father’s will. I wanted so badly to cum that I didn’t even notice I was chained down. Only when he was done did I hear my father mutter assent and at that stage she gripped my cock harder, working her hand and mouth feverishly to elicit from me an explosive climax. My back arching so I could get as deeply inside her as I could, my thoughts back to Erik, back to the field, and I screamed his name; with all my being I screamed my love for him, and was so lost I didn’t even notice the first blow to my head, or the second, by the third though I recognised the world I was in and surrendered to the unconsciousness when it summoned me to its busom.


	14. Where Lies Reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things are going to start to get a little darker, warranting the Graphic Violence Tag. Don't like that, don't read (though to be fair, if you are here you are probably going to be okay with this too lol)

When I awoke again I wasn’t alone, gazing at me with something actually approaching concern was Crux, his hand gripping my chin as he gazed into my eyes. “Good morning, do you know where you are?” he asked, his tone of voice genuinely caring, showing that his expression wasn't merely an illusion of my tired mind. I nodded in response and watched him, latching on to the kindness I could see in his eyes.  
  
“Will he be okay?” I heard Krista ask in the background, hardly any concern in his voice, instead I felt there was impatience, as though he had a timeline to follow and my confusion was putting him behind.  
  
“Of course he will be okay, he’s Cardassian they can survive most things, just give him time to come around,” Crux replied, before kissing my lips and moving away. I could see that Krista and Erik were both watching me, similar looks on their faces and it sent a shiver down my spine. Why did Crux appear to be the only one who was concerned? Why not Erik?  
  
“Dranzer my love do you know where you are? Can you tell us where you are?” Erik walked forwards, squatting in front of me and watching closely. “Are you okay?”  
  
“...Erik?” I returned his gaze, a severely shaking hand moving to rest in his hair, pulling him closer so I could hold him. I didn’t even plan to do that; I just couldn’t fight the urge when the time came. I had always wanted to hug my grandmother when she visited but the chains had never permitted it; not feeling any chains this time though I went with my needs and held him tightly.  
  
“Sweet, but that isn’t what we are after.” It was Krista again and seconds later Erik was pulled away and I felt myself grabbed, dragged to my feet and pressed against the wall. Before me Krista stared while the hand not holding me began running across the cuts he had previously made on my chest. “You look good scarred Cardassian, you look good scared as well,” he said, pressing his hips again mine, his erection so insistent that I felt the familiar fear descend and I tried to push him away, his half Romulan strength making it a fair match; one which rapidly went in his favour when all my wounds cried out simultaneously and my short lived move towards violence became an onset of whimpering instead. I hated myself for the noise, especially when I saw it brought extra pleasure to his eyes. The hand that was stroking my chest grabbing his knife so he could add another cut while kissing me, as if he wanted to taste the pain and not merely observe or cause it. Crux and Erik simply watching for the moment, something I noticed and didn’t like. Why wasn’t he telling them to get away? Was Crux threatening him? Unable to see past the man in front of me I didn’t know what happened, but I knew I didn’t like it.  
  
“Please...” I managed. “You have done what you came to do. Please just...let me go. Please...” I still didn’t understand what they wanted, but I felt far less stable than I had for a long long time and how could that not be what they were after? I felt broken; I needed to get away, to be alone, and to put myself back together. I couldn’t be here.  
  
All the thoughts washed over me with such force that I tried to fight him off again, not even the fresh pain getting through my confusion as I managed to pull away from him, staggering to the door, pulling it again and again when it didn’t open. Yelling at it, fist clenched to hit it, almost there before Krista took hold of my hand while his body pressed against mine again; my butt perfectly placed for his erection, though for the moment it was contained by his trousers.  
  
“Hmm...you want to leave do you? Are you so sure we are done here?” I could hear a mocking tone in Krista's voice and I had to fight hard against the urge to cry out in despair. The hand not holding my fist began running over my body, exploring the various wounds as his lips went to my neck ridge. “Did you ever consider that while we started this for money, we continue simply because we want to?” His hand coming to rest on my cock, and I flinched against him, hating the feeling of his warm skin against mine, my mind flashing back to the time in the dungeon and I heard myself whimper again.  
  
“Please it’s done. Please....father...”  
  
“Father?” Krista grinned, resting his head on my shoulder and gazing at me curiously. His hand massaging my cock with a now familiar insistence while his groin rubbed hard against my buttocks, though he still refused to release himself from his fabric constraint; content for the moment to simply feed off my fear and lack of hope. “Do I look so much like your father that you can’t tell us apart now? How curious, I wasn’t aware there was a resemblance at all,” he said chuckling, twisting my head so he could kiss me, my body now starting to respond even if it hurt to feel it; all the use, the abuse, over the last few days making everything tender.  
  
“No...please...I...can’t...” I said, after pulling away from the kiss so I could look at him pleadingly, I didn’t want him again, I didn’t want anyone again, I wanted to be home, safe, alone. I needed to be alone. “Let me go please…just let me go...”  
  
Unable to resist now Krista turned me around, rubbing his hips against my groin. Kissing me forcefully while he ran the dagger across my chest again and again until he had to stop to remove his shirt; throwing it to the side so he could press his chest against mine, moving over the blood, coating himself with it as he kissed me hungrily, pressing my head hard against the wall in his desire to taste everything my mouth could offer. Crux moving closer to watch, Erik adjusting position as well but I didn’t understand why. The searing pain of the skin to skin contact taking half my mind while the pleasure fought to remove whatever awareness remained. When Krista eventually moved away I felt Crux’s hand flit move across my chest wounds, his tongue following before Krista grabbed him, kissing him while all the time gazing at me. “Do you want him as well? You look like you do,” he said, a cheeky downward look telling me that Crux was no doubt aroused by the sight before him.  
  
“If I am to have him as well you need to move away from the door,” Crux replied, grinning while running a finger through my blood and offering it to Krista who gladly licked it off, his actions highly suggestive.  
  
“Oh I will.” Grabbing my hair he yanked me away from the door, pushing me towards the bed, a swift kick to the back giving the action the momentum it needed to send my sprawling against the side. Erik grabbing my hair, adjusting my position so my chest was lying over the bed, my buttocks in the air ready for whoever wanted access to my hole. His lips on my neck ridge as his body pressed against mine but I didn’t understand why. Was he trying to protect me somehow by taking me away from them?  
  
The confusion apparently went beyond me. Likewise afflicted Krista crossed the room, coming to a stop close enough to stroke my back. “You know, I spent a long time marking his chest I had rather been hoping to enjoy his blood before we took him. If you insist on keeping him this way around, as attractive as it is, I will only have to mark him again.” And I felt the blade travel over my buttocks, a finger probing inside, my body tensing against fresh waves of pain caused by Erik’s actions the night before. The knife moving slowly to my back, drawing a line from one side to the other before a tongue followed the path to quickly lap up the fresh blood.  
  
“Then...mark him...” Erik managed, the desire in his voice obvious as he bit my ridge, sending a wave of pain through my body, one so strong not even the knife wound was able to compete. Seemingly pleased with his actions Erik pushed Krista aside so he was able to rub his erection against my buttocks. “He is mine now. I want him. I will take him. Don’t get in my way. Don’t you dare get in my way...” he said, forcing himself inside, his hand back in my hair while his teeth remained on my ridge. I didn’t have time to question those actions before I felt the dried blood on my cheek being licked off by Crux, his hand moving lower to stroke my limp cock, just about accessible in my new slightly arched position.  
  
“You can still enjoy him Krista, we will have him afterwards. We will just have to make him bleed again, but that won’t stop him being enjoyable,” Crux teased, sucking one of the deeper wounds hard enough to make it bleed again as I cried out in pain; Erik’s thrusts hardly caring, though probably even the softest of actions would have sent shockwaves of pain through me; everything was just that tormented by the previous days’ events.  
  
I could hear mumbling and knew that Krista wasn’t happy to have been interrupted. A sudden increased viciousness of Erik’s actions, as well as his deep groaning telling me Krista decided he didn’t want to wait before taking someone, and it hardly mattered who. Something about the sight causing Crux to laugh before he came closer and kissed me. “You inspire him you know, whore. Oh yes you inspire him,” he muttered before moving his lips to my ear to add in a whisper, “And you inspire me too,” his hand now running over my chest before he withdrew his own dagger and began to carve his own marks across the already scarred surface. The skin parting easily and I could feel the warm blood begin to run as I felt the pain flood my system so forcefully I had to fight hard not to scream. A fight I won but at a cost when I discovered that I couldn’t stop the tears of pain, hopelessness and frustration from escaping my eyes instead.  
  
The combined grunting behind me, the depth, the burning daggers of pain within me, it was almost too much and I found myself wanting to escape again, to just run. The fact it was Erik inside me wasn’t enough to remove the horrors of the moment. I got lost again, wondering why anyone could hate me so much as to orchestrate this, while at the same time also wondering how there could be other people in this world so like my father. Why did Crux seem to want me so much? Not even my wife went after me with such insistence. A deep warmth settling inside me at the same time as Erik cried out in joy, gripping my body hard against his, unknowingly widening the cut Crux had just made, his hands slipping slightly in the fresh blood though I doubt he noticed. His body pulled off me so that Krista could force himself inside, a few vicious poundings soon adding his semen to that of Erik’s before he also withdrew, turning me around and climbing over me in order to shove his still throbbing cock inside my mouth.  
  
“Suck it,” he demanded, thrusting deeply, seemingly unable to stop himself as he looked down at me. Unable to know what else to do I did as instructed, feeling blood run down my chest at the new movement, the sheet sticking to my back now I was lying in my own blood. Crux moving around so he could return to his wound; his tongue exploring its depth, drinking it up before he moved lower to my cock, sucking that as well, moaning with desire as he turned to watch Krista.  
  
“I...I am so tempted to take him and run; to not care about the money, the payment, or the reward. He is so tasty; I wish we could keep him. Keep him, use him, and when we are done I wish we could just kill him,” he said, breathlessly. I could sense something from Erik but I didn’t know what it was; my attention on Krista who seemed to be getting harder rather than softer inside my mouth, I didn’t understand and I didn’t dare try.  
  
“The money...for this job was good. If you want him again...you will have to take him back after we have released him,” he managed, groaning deeply. “But I admit he is good. Very good. The whore takes instruction very well,” Krista thrust deeper, grabbing my hair to guide his cock down my throat, so far now that I choked, flashing instantly back to the first times they did this with such insistence I feared I would die. This thrusting continuing, as I felt Crux working on me, wanting no doubt to taste something other than my blood, but at the same time I felt another dagger dancing across my chest; the only other person here Erik and I felt fear then, pure fear. Could he be working with them? Were they forcing him to work with me, or did he just want to do this? Why was he also doing this?  
  
“Hey...I think he just hit fear,” Crux said, poking my cock which had gone soft, sheer terror seemingly the key to holding myself back. Unaffected by my concerns Krista’s cock was still rock hard as he turned to look at Crux, keeping himself deeply inside my throat despite my choked struggles to get him away so I could breathe again.  
  
“Why’d you say that? Did you hear a scream that was supposed to have been...muffled by my...cock?” he said, teasingly, gazing down.  
  
“He can’t get it up,” Crux said, gripping the head of my cock viciously. “He was nearly rock hard, then all of a sudden it just went soft,” and he released my cock, letting it fall limply to illustrate his point.  
  
Krista’s cock hardened further at this new idea that I was so lost inside fear I could no longer maintain an erection; his position adjustment telling me his attention was now on Erik who was currently tasting my blood with Crux-like gusto.  
  
“Perhaps it is time then, for the truth?"


End file.
